It's Not Where Your From I't's Where Your Heart's
by X.XLuvingTorresandEfronX.X
Summary: Troy is a rich playboy who has to leave West High as his dad dies and go to East High where Gabriella is who he had a past relationship with. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters from it.**

The cold shower room water splashed onto his well built body. He stood there letting the water do the work. He did this every time before a game whoever it was against. It was his routine and everyone had to wait, before the match could start and no one would go against it. It's not that they didn't have a problem with it, it's just no one had the guts to stand up or to speak up to him. Most people knew if they did, their bones would be broken as no one told him what to do. He was his own boss, not his dad, not his teachers, not his friends, he was.

He turned off the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He slowly walked out of the shower room with each step he took water dripping off him. As most girls would say he looked hot in a murderous way. He was a cold person. He was a person who wouldn't show his feelings. Some people thought he didn't even have any feelings. When people thought he was showing his feelings it was always in a bad way such as when he was bullying someone which was a way of getting rid of anger for him or when he was having a fight which was usually when some one had pissed him off. Also the girls thought he was showing his feelings when he was messing around with them but it really meant nothing to him. If people really did know him well enough -which most people didn't even if they said they did - would know that even if he was smiling his eyes were always a dark icy blue. The only real time a glint of happiness would be in his eyes was when he was playing basketball that was his only true joy.

He tied his shoe lace and got off the bench and slammed his locker shut. He throw his towel into the towel basket and started walking at a slow pace towards the gym as the water still dripped from his long shaggy brown hair. That was the way he liked it and so did many girls but he didn't care about that. He was a pure lady's man. He had the looks many girls liked in guys with great hair, great body, great looks and he knew they liked it so he would use them for his benefits.

He opened the door to the gym. He saw his team the West High Knights on one side of the court warming up and one the other side were the East High Wildcats. He knew this wasn't going to be a tough match as it was against one of the poorer schools of New York or as he would say they were a 'Ghetto School' as his school was for the rich kids of New York. His dad was coach of the West high Knights as well as having his own basketball clothes and equipment company, giving him plenty of money to spend. He was a selfish person and didn't care if he showed it. Anyone that wasn't rich as him, he would call them tramps, worthless people or waste of space or he would say much much worse.

Kids from his school had already started to chant his name loudly. The lights went off and the spot light started move around. The grin on his face grew. This is what he liked, he was in control. He didn't have to do anything or ask for it, he always got an entrance. The spotlights had moved a bit ahead of him and he knew what he had to do.

"West High Knights get ready to welcome your captain, the one, the only.....TROY BOLTON!" the announcer announced. All the Knights were screaming and cheering him on. He stepped into the spotlight and raised his arms above him and clapped along with everyone. He was Troy Bolton, the captain, the player, the bully, the fighter, the golden boy, the King.

-------------------------------------------HSM------------------------------------------

The score was already 96-34 to the Knights and they still had 15 minutes to go. Troy looked over to the East High cheerleaders. The girl that was leading the others in Troy's opinion was hot and was incredibly sexy as she swayed her hips. Her wavy, curly hair bounced up and down as she danced which made hair against her tanned complexion look great. Her petite, curvy body moved gracefully along with the music. But Troy knew he couldn't meddle with her but he was going to have some fun.

As Troy dribbled past the East High cheerleaders, he quickly glanced at the girl who was right now standing on top of two other girls. When there eyes met he winked at her and carried on towards the basket.

Gabriella Montez was the girl at the top of the girls and couldn't believe what just had happened. Troy Bolton had just winked her. She thought to herself, _How dare he just wink! Who does he think he think he is? I'm not one of his stinking cheerleaders he can mess around with. _Gabriella had totally lost her concentration and lost her balance. She fell off the two girls and landed on the floor with a thump. All the other cheerleaders had gathered around her to see if she was okay. The West High students were all laughing their heads off and so were the basketball team. The East High's basketball team had gone over to see if she was okay but were moved away by the referee.

"Boys everything is being sorted here. So get back on court. Smith she's fine," said Coach Baxter.

Troy looked over to the cheerleaders and saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers rubbing her elbow. She had realised someone was looking at her so she looked up and saw Troy looking at her so glared at him. Instead of getting mad, he smirked at her and winked at her again and turned his attention back to the game.

Gabriella was mad right know. She had suddenly become his victim of teasing but she wasn't going to let him get to her.

"Gabi are you okay?" asked her African-American best friend Taylor as she sat down next to her. They had known each other since they were two when Gabriella had moved in next door to her. Automatically they become friends and the two of them grew up together going through crushes, boyfriends, first day of high school, break ups whatever it was they were there for each other.

"Yeah Gabi are sure your fine and why was Troy Bolton looking at you?" asked her other best friend Sharpay who sat on the other side of Gabriella. Unlike Taylor, Gabriella hadn't known Sharpay that long. The two of them had met on the first day of High School and had automatically clicked as well had did Taylor. Sharpay could be a mean person if someone was rude to her or to her friends but really she was a great person. That was how she got the nickname Ice Princess; she hated the nickname because people were just judging her.

"Troy Bolton was looking at you!" said Taylor.

"I'm fine and he was looking at me be.. because.....,"hesitated Gabriella as she spoke.

"Spit it out girl," said Sharpay.

"Okay but promise you won't tell Nathan," said Gabriella.

"What are you going out with Troy Bolton?" shrieked Sharpay a bit too loud that all the other cheerleaders turned towards them.

"I'm not going out with that jerk and why would when I have Nathan," explained Gabriella.

"Then why did Sharpay say you were?" asked Tiffany.

"Because Sharpay jumps to conclusions quickly, don't you Sharpay," said Gabriella as she looked at Sharpay.

"No I don't," said Sharpay as she folded her arms. All the girls looked at her. "Okay I do."

They laughed and went back to there own conversations.

"I was going to say that he was the one that distracted me to make me fall. He winked at me and caught me off guard. And he was staring at me so I glared at him then he smirked at me and then winked at me," said Gabriella.

"He's such a jerk, trying to make a fool out of us. Hey why don't we make him look like a fool," said Taylor

"Yes, let's do that," said Sharpay.

"I have an idea," said Gabriella. She whispered into Sharpay's and Taylor's ear her plan. "Got it?"

"Yep now lets wait for Mr Bolton to move past us," said Sharpay.

Five minutes were left till the game ended and the score was 121-46. Troy thought he'd have some fun again. So again he dribbled the ball past Gabriella and when he made eye contact, he winked at her. But this time instead of getting mad she winked back at him which made trip over a bit making the wildcats laugh. When Troy looked at them again while he was dribbling, Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay blew him kisses which shocked him like mad and this time made him lose his concentration making Nathan able to take the ball and do a lay up and score which made the East Wildcats to cheer him on.

"Troy, what the hell was that!" his dad yelled from the bench. "Get back into the game right know."

While he was running to the other side, he turned his head back and glared at her with pure anger in his eyes and this time like him she just winked at him and got back talking to Taylor and Sharpay.

The game ended with the Knights winning with 130 and Wildcats 50. All the East High cheerleaders went over to the team. Nathan went over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her and asked,

"Are you okay? How come you fell over? I've never seen any of your routines go wrong."

"I'm fine. I just got a bit distracted that's all," lied Gabriella. She didn't want to tell Nathan the truth because she knew he would get mad and would get into a fight with Troy and would lose. It wasn't that Nathan wasn't strong it's just that Troy was stronger and she knew that from his past fights.

"Okay," said Nathan grumpily and looked down at his and Gabriella's intertwined hands.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing. It's just we just lost our first game of the season," answered Nathan.

"It's only the first game and you still have the rest of the season and you never know what could happen. You have great team behind you," said Gabriella.

"I guess so," said Nathan.

"Good and this should make you feel better," said Gabriella who tiptoed and kissed Nathan on the lips. She had been dating him since her sophomore year at East High and it would be there two year anniversary next week but she still was unsure if he was the right one for her. She did feel sparks with him but they were only sparkles not fireworks. He did have a great personality which Gabriella loved but he could be a bit controlive which Gabriella would get sick. Also he could be way overprotective as well. One other thing that made Gabriella unsure was that he always says he loves her. She did like him a lot but she didn't love him. Nathan licked Gabriella's bottom lip for him to enter but she broke away.

"Gabrieeellaa," whined Nathan.

"No that's all you get," said Gabriella.

"I'll just find another way to let me later," whispered Nathan in Gabriella's ear.

"Whatever, you just try," said Gabriella. Nathan took Gabriella's hand and led her to the rest of the team.

"Ah you guys finished your small make out session. I'm glad you kept it PG-13," said Chad. Chad was vice captain of the basketball team. He was great guy who also had short fussed temper but rarely ever had to show it. He was like a brother to Gabriella and was a great friend to Nathan. Also he had being going out with Taylor since freshmen year and Gabriella knew that was true love between them.

"Shut up Chad," said Gabriella as she blushed.

"You know its true Gabs," said Chad. Just then Troy and the Knights basketball team and the cheerleaders came up to them.

"Nice match don't you think Danforth?" asked Troy who smirked at him.

"What do you want Bolton?" said Chad who really didn't want hear Troy's crap.

"Hey I just wanted to say it was a good match. No other ghetto school has scored that much against us so you should be proud of your self," said Troy as slapped Chad's cheek gentle. Chad shoved Troy's hand away and stepped closer to Troy so they were face to face.

"What did you say we were?" said Chad through his clenched teeth.

"I said you were a ghetto school. So why don't go back to your ghetto area and dream of what it would be like to live the rich life where you will never be. This isn't a place where you belong," said Troy. Chad about to launch his self at him but was stopped by Gabriella who had stepped in between them.

"Chad don't he's not worth it," said Gabriella as she held him back.

"Ah look Danforth your girlfriend has to stick up for you," said Troy. Gabriella held back Chad again as try to go towards Troy.

"Gabriella I didn't see you at the cheerleader championships were not good enough to get in," said the head cheerleader next to Troy with shortest skirt Gabriella had ever seen which didn't cover much.

"That's because we aren't cheerleaders we only take that place when were cheering on the basketball team. We are actually dance team so we went to the dance championships," explained Gabriella.

"And wear did you come, dead last," said Troy which made the Knights team howl with laughter.

"No actually we came first," said Gabriella.

"Well at least your school's good at something," said Troy which made Nathan, launch his self but Gabriella held him back.

"Ah look you lot are that much of tramps that you share the same girlfriend but see why she is quite hot but I'm not that bad to share a girl," said Troy as he checked Gabriella up and down. Chad and Nathan had it and both there self forward at Troy moving Gabriella out of the way. They throw punches at him but luckily he ducked in time. Troy's temper had gone as well so he start to throw punches at them luckily Chad moved out of the way but Nathan was unlucky and got punched in the head making him hold his head. Now Troy had him he left Chad and kicked Nathan in stomach making him stumble over. Nathan went forward and punched Troy in his stomach making him lean forward.

"Nathan stop!" screamed Gabriella. "You guys stop him." The basketball team pulled back Nathan and the other team pulled back Troy.

"Get the fuck off me!" roared Troy as he pulled his self away from the guys.

"Let me go so I kill him," said Nathan as he tried to move his self towards Troy.

"Well you aren't going that far we."

"Shut your fucking trap," Nathan shouted back.

"Would you two just shut up," said Gabriella. "I'm going and Nathan once you're done you can meet me outside." Gabriella finished her sentence and walked out of the gym. As she walked out of the gym tears started to drip down her face. She did care about him and hated it when he had fights. Also he had promised he would try not to have fights but he would always do it. Gabriella got out of the school, breathing in the cold evening air. She sat down on the step outside the school hoping Nathan wouldn't be too stupid to carry on the fight.

-------------------------------------------HSM------------------------------------------

_In the gym after Gabriella left..._

"Oh it looks like your girlfriend mad at you for being a bit stupid," said Troy as he smirked.

"Shut up," said Nathan. He pulled his self away from the basketball team. He had suddenly had calmed down. Gabriella had that type effect on him. He started to head towards the direction Gabriella left but was stopped by Chad as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, get changed first, then go see her. She needs some time alone. You know how she is," explained Chad.

"You're right," said Nathan. The team followed Nathan towards the changing room. As they walked Nathan hoped he hadn't screwed up with Gabriella again.

-------------------------------------------HSM------------------------------------------

As Gabriella waited outside, the cold air taking over her body as she sat there. Gabriella rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. Just then a young boy came up to her and said,

"I was told to give you this." He handed Gabriella a brown hoodie.

"Thanks, but who told you to give you this?" Gabriella asked the boy.

"I was told not to tell you," answered the boy.

"Well give him this as my way to say thanks," said Gabriella as she took her ring off her small finger and gave it to the boy. "And this is for you." Gabriella lent forward and kissed the boy on the cheek making him blush.

"I will," said the boy and ran off. Gabriella slipped the hoodie over her. It was too big for her but it felt perfect. She hugged the hoodie tighter. The smell of the hoodie was different it felt gentle at the same time as dangerous which gave Gabriella more goosebumps then she already had. The smell wasn't like Nathan's it was different and she liked it.

After a couple of minutes the East High Wildcats came outside in there own set of clothes hoping the bus had arrived. Gabriella noticed them and stood up and joined them as they towards the car park. Nathan walked over to Gabriella with her stuff in his hand.

"I brought your stuff," said Nathan as her tried to make some conversation but failed as Gabriella just took her bag and put it over her shoulder and carried on walking.

"I'll carry your bag I don't mind," said Nathan but Gabriella ignored him.

"Gabriella, please talk to me. I'm sorry," moaned Nathan. Gabriella turned towards him and looked at him.

"You always say that but you don't mean because if you did you wouldn't have fights every time after a basketball game," explained Gabriella. Everyone had carried on walking and left them two as they knew they shouldn't get involved.

"Gabi I am sorry. What else am I suppose to do? Wrap my arms and legs up after a game," suggested Nathan.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," said Gabriella.

"Look listen I am sorry and this time I mean it and I'll also I'll go to the counsellor to get some help. Are happy know?" said Nathan as he looked at Gabriella.

"A bit," said Gabriella.

"Does that mean your talking to me, then?" asked Nathan as he took Gabriella's hand.

"I guess so," said Gabriella.

"Yes!" said Nathan as he took Gabriella into his arms. Gabriella leant her head onto his shoulder, hoping they wouldn't have an argument again. When she looked up she saw Troy getting into his black Audi R8 with the head cheerleader. Gabriella's eyes meet with Troy's; his were full of anger and lust as he watched the two of them. One thing he hated was couples and relationship; that was why he never kept any. Gabriella broke the eye contact when she broke away from Nathan.

"Come on lets," said Gabriella took his hand and walked to the bus. When she was about to get on the bus she turned her head to see if he was still there but all there was, was an empty car space.

-------------------------------------------HSM------------------------------------------

Gabriella stepped out of the city's library. She started to walk down the street with the crowd of people who had either left work or were out shopping. When people said it was the city that doesn't sleep it wasn't a joke. The shops were open, the restaurants were full of people enjoying there selves having a good time; the city was still fully awake even if it was 10. **(I know no libraries are open till 10 but in this story they are.)**

Gabriella hugged her books to herself as she moved through the crowd. When she got to the more open street she loosened her grip on her books. She did care about her education even if she didn't get education that challenged her at her school. She did do stuff herself as she had learnt she couldn't rely on everyone, she had to do things herself. As she walked on she felt like someone was following her but she didn't turn around to see who it was because she thought it was just her imagination. But she still felt it as she walked so she turned around and only saw a black Audi. Gabriella knew who it was so she went up to the car and knocked on the window. The person in the car rolled the car window down and it was no other than Troy.

"Yes can I help?" asked Troy.

"Yes why are you following me?" asked Gabriella.

"I wasn't following you. I have better things to do," said Troy.

"Good then it was just me thinking someone was following me. Goodbye then," said Gabriella and she started to walk away when Troy started the car and followed along with Gabriella at a slow pace.

"You know since your here you can come along with me and keep me company," suggested Troy. Gabriella looked at him then straight forward and said,

"Didn't you have the head cheerleader for that," remarked Gabriella.

"Nah she wasn't that good of company not as much as you would be, like before," said Troy as he brought up the past. Gabriella looked at Troy with disgusted. He still acted like he did in front of her as he did in front of everybody else even if Gabriella had seen his real side before; he wouldn't show that any more. Gabriella carried on walking, at a faster pace. Troy speed up his car as well.

"You know I need a date for the dance this Saturday, you could be that person if you want?" said Troy. Gabriella stopped walking, turned towards Troy and lent her arms on edge of the window and said,

"What I remember you saying in the gym today to Chad and Nathan was that they were sharing the same girlfriend and that made them tramps when they weren't. But what are you doing your trying to get some else's girlfriend to go to some dance with you which I think means the same thing making you a tramp as well." Gabriella could see the darkness and anger inside of Troy's eyes. She was about to walk away when Troy grabbed onto her wrist.

"Troy let go of me," said Gabriella as Troy tightened his grip. "Troy, please."

"Your stinking little bitch," said Troy through his teeth.

"Troy, please let go of me," cried Gabriella. Troy noticed that water had started to appear in her eyes so he let go. When he let go Gabriella ran away. He wanted to go after her but then he noticed where he was. He was on edge of getting into the poor part of town. He shuddered on the thought of going into a poor place. That was one thing he wasn't going to do. Little did he know was that he would have to live there in a week.

**So there you go that was the first chapter. I know some things are a bit confusing but it will all become clear later on. Please tell me what you think so R&R. Thanks.**

**So Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters from it.**

Gabriella closed the front door of her house. At home Gabriella's life wasn't as nice as her school life. She had many problems at home but she dealt with them. Gabriella never invited her friends over unless she knew her mum wasn't going to be home. She wasn't her real mum; her real mum was dead as well her dad. They had died a couple of days after she was born and had been adopted by Clarissa Andrew. She was a cruel woman who spent most of her time drinking and smoking. The only reason she adopted Gabriella was because she could get money from having kid even if she had two sons already. Clarissa treated Gabriella like trash she made her do all the house work and also would make rude and hurtful comments to make her feel low but she had learnt to block it out.

Gabriella walked down the hallway when she heard someone call her from upstairs,

"Gabriella!"

"Yes," said Gabriella. Just then someone came down the stairs. It was no one other than Clarissa.

"Oh you're back then, were you too busy with your boyfriend that you forget to look after that bloody baby. She's been crying all day," yelled Clarissa.

"Sorry," said Gabriella.

"You better be," said Clarissa as she barged past Gabriella. Gabriella ran up the stairs and went into the room at the end of the room. She walked in and saw the 5 month born baby girl in the cot crying. Gabriella went over to her and picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"Ssshh Gabi's here sweetie," whispered Gabriella. The baby slowly stopped crying. "That's my strong girl. Sorry I was late Natalia, I ran into my old friend who's not my friend anymore." Gabriella loved talking to Natalia because she knew she would always listen to her. Natalia was her brother's daughter and when ever he was not around she would look after her. Gabriella put her to sleep and put her back into the cot. Gabriella went into her bedroom. Her room was the only place in the house where it felt like it was her own. The walls were always red so she added things to go with it and make it feel her own. It was small but she liked it. Gabriella walked to her dressing table and opened the drawer. She went to the bottom of the drawer and found the photograph. It was her and Troy last summer, the day they had met and become friends but only because Troy didn't know the whole truth about Gabriella.

_It was the end of Gabriella's first day at her summer job and she was glad it was over. It had been exhausting. She was working at one of the hotels in New York as a life guard. Gabriella closed the door of the staff changing rooms and walked to the check in of the hotel so she could sign out. She signed out when someone called her from behind. A girl and two guys walked towards her._

"_Hey Gabriella," said Stefanie. She was one of the girls staying at the hotel. Gabriella and she had become friends when they bumped into each other early._

"_Hey,"said Gabriella. She noticed the guy with the long shaggy brown kept looking at her which made her feel a bit uncomfortable._

"_You remember Craig, my boyfriend," said Stefanie._

"_Yeah, hey," said Gabriella as she smiled at him. Craig smiled back at her but didn't say anything. Gabriella had still not heard him speak._

"_And this is my friend from LA, Troy Bolton," introduced Stefanie._

"_Hey," said Troy. Troy looked Gabriella up and down, this girl was hot and she was going to be his,_

"_Hey so your new here. Do you like it so far?" asked Gabriella._

"_Yeah it's been great so far except that the New York Knicks are nothing compared to the LA Lakers," said Troy._

"_Whatever. To bad they lost against the Knicks last week," said Gabriella._

"_Wait you like basketball," said Troy and Craig._

"_Um yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" asked Gabriella._

"_No I actually find that quite attractive in a girl," said Troy as he smirked._

"_So you find me attractive?" asked Gabriella._

"_I may, I may not," said Troy. Gabriella was about to answer when there was a flash from Stefanie._

"_What was that for?" asked Troy as he rubbed his eyes._

"_A way to stop you two from flirting," said Stefanie as she put camera back in her purse."You know we have places to go people to see."_

"_Whatever, I was talking. Why don't you come with us?" asked Troy hoping she would say yes._

"_I can't I have to be home today by 10," said Gabriella._

"_But it's summer vacation," said Troy disappointedly._

"_Sorry, there not my rules there my mum's," said Gabriella. "Maybe some other time when I don't have to leave so early."_

"_Yeah sure, how about I give you my number?" said Troy._

"_Yeah do you have your phone?" said Gabriella._

_Troy handed Gabriella his phone and she put in her number._

"_Here you go," said Gabriella as she handed him his phone. "Well see ya." Gabriella started to walk away when Troy called her._

"_Don't you want my number?" said Troy._

"_Nah. If you're interested then you'll phone and I'll know you want to meet up," said Gabriella as she left, leaving Troy wanting her._

Now Gabriella wished she had told Troy from the start that she had a boyfriend and maybe she wouldn't have had the problems. She put the photograph back and slammed the door shut.

--HSM--

A week after the game Troy shut the door of his huge apartment after another win against Jefferson. He walked into the kitchen hoping to find Lisa his dad's cook but she wasn't there. Troy had everything in life but he didn't care he just took it for granted. He had people to do stuff for him. His dad wanted this for him for the time he didn't spend with Troy but he didn't give a shit if want anyone trying to prove there selves as he was happy without his dad over him which he had enough on the court.

Troy took a quick shower and put on a pair of shorts. He went into the kitchen grabbed a can of red bull and sat down on the leather sofa in front the plasma screen. As he watched the T.V the door bell rang.

"Who the fuck is it now," Troy muttered to his self. He put the can down and went get to the door. He opened the door and found two police officers at his door.

"Is this Jack Bolton's house?" the female officer asked.

"Yes, it is. Why?" asked Troy who wasn't really bothered.

"Um well you must be his son then. We just found out that you dad was in an accident. No one survived including your father," said the male officer.

"What!"said a shocked Troy.

**Okay I'm sorry this took long. I'm not allowed on the laptop on school days since I have exams (KS3 SATs –I'm from England) next week and need good results to go to Anfield so sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope it's a bit clearer known about Troy and Gabriella. R&R**

**Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters from it.**

_Previous Chapter..._

"_Is this Jack Bolton's house?" the female officer asked._

"_Yes, it is. Why?" asked Troy who wasn't really bothered._

"_Um well you must be his son then. We just found out that you dad was in an accident. No one survived including your father," said the male officer._

"_What!"said a shocked Troy._

Chapter 3 ...

Troy tussled and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all. All he could think about was what was going to happen to him. Was he still going to have the same life? He was supposed to meet a social care worker and then he would meet a lawyer to see his dad's will. Troy stepped out of his bed and headed for the kitchen.

He opened the fridge door and took a bottle of beer, and drank the whole thing down in one gulp. He also drank when he was anger or when he couldn't control how he felt. He looked around the apartment, it felt so empty. Even though his dad usually wasn't there, it still felt like he was still there. But know there wasn't anyone. Troy hadn't cried at all. That was how he blocked any of his feelings from coming out.

--HSM--

Next morning Troy woke up to the phone ringing. Troy had finally fallen asleep at 4 o'clock in the morning. Troy rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stretched his body. He pushed his self off the couch and slowly moved his self towards the phone. He picked it up and was answered by a women,

"Hello is this Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, who's this?" asked Troy.

"I'm Melissa Crawford from New York's Children Centre. I work for them as social care worker," explained Melissa.

"Oh, what do you want," said Troy rudely.

"Listen I understand you've lost your father but there's no need to be rude," said Melissa who was annoyed with teenagers like him.

"Whatever," muttered Troy.

"I'm coming over in an hour to pick you up and bringing you to the centre," said Melissa.

"No I'll get there myself. Just give me the address, Melissa," said Troy.

"It's Mrs Crawford," said Melissa.

"Then why did you tell me your first name," argued Troy.

"Just get to 22 Oxford Street in an hour," said Melissa and hung up the phone. Troy put the phone down and switched on the T.V. Once Troy was got bored he went into his bathroom. He stripped all of his clothes and got into the shower not worrying about the time.

Twenty minutes later Troy stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around is waist and walked into his closet. He got changed into a pair of dark, baggy, denim jeans. He slipped a white A&F t-shirt on with a black jacket on top. He put a pair of black Nike trainers and hooked his sun glasses onto his t-shirt. Troy left his room and went into the kitchen.

Troy put the beer bottles in the glass bin and took a slice of muddy chocolate cake. He looked at the clock as took a spoonful of cake it had been an hour and half since the phone call. Once he finished the cake he dumped the dish and spoon into the sink.

Once Troy was in his car slipped on his sunglasses and drove to the centre. When he arrived he got out of his car and locked the car door. He headed towards the reception where there was an angry looking woman. Troy just smirked he had given the exact impression he wanted. He walked towards her like nothing was wrong and said,

"You must be..." and cut off by Melissa saying,

"You're late."

"Well once you called I...," said Troy but was cut again by Melissa.

"We're already running late so I don't have time to listen to your silly little excuses. So follow me." Troy followed Melissa into her office. Troy took a seat in front of her desk.

"You weren't ask to take a seat," said an annoyed Melissa.

"You were going to ask me anyway," replied Troy as he smirked. Troy knew she was fed up with him already. She took a seat in front of him.

"Well you know why your here, don't you," asked Melissa.

"Yes I do, my dad died and since I'm not 18 I can't live by myself. But I don't see why I need someone as when my dad was alive I usually lived by myself. So you see there is no point for this meeting," explained Troy.

"There is point for this meeting. Even though the usually you live with your parents until your 18 in your dad has said you will be looked after until your 21," said Melissa.

"That not right every other teenager gets freedom at 18," argued Troy.

"Well that's your dad's discussion," said Melissa.

"But he's dead," yelled Troy.

"So since that is the case we have to look for someone who can look after you. Since your grandparents are dead and you have no other relatives from your dad's family. We going to send 

you to your mother," said Melissa. Troy's eyes widened, he was going to go to his mums, the women that had left him after he was born.

"I am not going that filthy cow's house and I'm not going to live with her either," shouted Troy.

"Well you can't go to anyone else unless you your mother says so which I don't think that will happen as she has decided to take you in," said Melissa.

"I am not going to live with that thing," said Troy.

"I don't want to discuss this with you. You can discuss it with your mother as she is meeting us at the lawyer's office," explained Melissa.

"I am not meeting her," said Troy.

"You are. Get to the lawyers office in an hour and don't be late," said Melissa. Troy stormed out the building pushing the man out of the way who was trying to get in. Troy drove at fast speed to his apartment and slammed the door and slide down the door. He put his head into his hands. There was no way he was going to meet his stupid mother. The women that had abandoned him, after he was born and had broken his dad's heart, why would he go and live with her? Troy knew what he was going to do, he was going go and give her peace of his mind. He took another a bottle of beer and drank the whole thing and left.

--HSM--

Troy pushed the door open of the office building. He went over to the receptionist and asked,

"Where are Melissa Crawford and Thomas Howard?"

"There on the third floor, second door down," replied the women. Troy left the reception and went up the elevator. Once he was on the third floor, he went toward the second door and opened and said,

"Where is she?"

"Ah see you made it on time," said Melissa.

"Where is she?" said Troy through his gritted teeth.

"Your mother is coming in half an hour but first of all we need to go through your dad's will," said Melissa. "Sit down." There were two seats next to Melissa and he knew one would be for his mum so he moved his chair on the other side of her.

"What are you doing?" questioned Melissa.

"I'm not going anywhere near her," said Troy. "Can we get on with this?" For the first time since Troy got there Thomas spoke,

"Okay well this is the last will of Jack Bolton, revised last month. He had been my client for the past twenty years, and had good friend of mine..." Thomas never finished his sentence as Troy interrupted him and said,

"I don't care if you were my dad's friend or not. I just want to know what my dad wrote on his will."

"Okay," stuttered Thomas and carried on with what he was saying. "To my son, you were my only child and have proud of everything you have become. Your great young man and even though I was always tough on you always have been successful. Also your success has not ended; you have many things still to face so good luck for the future. I would never change you apart from maybe your temper so don't change and make the world proud of you as I am. Troy, my son, I leave you my property including the villa in Spain and Orlando and the house in LA; my possession including my cars; all the money I have ever made; I leave the whole company as well, you well inherit all this the day you turn twenty-one." Troy carried on listening without lifting his head up.

"Also if I am already dead before you are twenty one then I would like you to be still in care with someone even though I know you can look after yourself. I just want you safe as you are my only child. So please don't argue about this," said Thomas and looked up at Melissa who was looking at Troy with anger her eyes as he had argued about it and also with hope he wouldn't argue about again. Troy knew she was looking at her as if she should listen to that but Troy still wasn't going to live with his mother.

"Also Chris Harris my loyal, friend and the second manager of the company will take charge of the company until you are twenty one but still you will make the major decision of the company. But if the company starts to go bad after Chris Harris becomes charge you can always fire him," said Thomas. "I love you son and good luck in the NBA or whatever you decide to do." Troy finally looked up.

"So what now?" asked Troy.

"We wait from your mother," replied Melissa. Troy had forgotten about while Thomas had read the will out but the anger had returned to her.

"She's not my mother," said Troy. Just then a woman in her early forties walked in. She had light brown hair with bits of grey appearing. She had the same eyes as Troy. Troy turned and anger flow through his veins. There was the woman that had abandoned him. He was just about to open his mouth to saying something when Melissa said,

"Ah you must Lucille Walter, this is..." but was cut off by the women walking over to Troy with her arms open and saying,

"Troy, my son." But was stopped by Troy getting up and moving away and yelling,

"I am not your bloody son." Lucille was taken back by him yelling and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Troy that is not the way you talk to your mother," said Melissa.

"Why don't you all get this into your head. That woman over there is not my mother. What kind of mother abandons there son a couple of weeks after their born to run off with some guy and breaking my dad's heart. My mother is dead for me since the day she left me," shouted Troy. His face was exploding with anger and his eyes were dark blue unlike usual. His mum's face was bright red as well.

"Troy sit down and calm down," said Melissa. Troy didn't sit down he just stood there with full hate in his eyes.

"Is that what your dad told you?" asked Lucille quietly.

"Yes he did and don't say it's not true because I'm not going to listen to any of your bullshit," said Troy.

"I'm not saying any of it isn't true," said Lucille.

"Because all of it is true," yelled Troy.

"Listen when I met your dad we liked each other but dad said he loved me but I didn't love him. After couple of months knowing him I got pregnant with you. We were so happy but while I was pregnant I meet this man, Greg Walter and I fell in love. He was always there for me unlike your father who was always too busy for me. So after you were born, a couple of week later my dad caught me with Greg at a restaurant and he was furious and told me never to come back and he said he was going to give you the best life ever and he would never feel like he needed a mother," explained Lucille as she stared at her son.

"I don't need to here your bloody story. It doesn't prove anything. Did you even try to meet? No, you were to busy your precious boyfriend," yelled Troy. Tears were appearing in his mum's eye. She felt as if she had just been slapped in her face.

"That's why I want to make it up to you by taking you in," said Lucille.

"I'm not some dog that you're taking in," said Troy.

"Troy listen you are going with your mother and that's final," said Melissa. Just then Troy remembered the conversation with Gabriella that he had had last summer.

_Gabriella sat on Troy's lap on the chair in his apartment's balcony with a blanket around both of them. Troy had just had told her about his mother and how she had left him. Troy had told her everything that no one else knew. He had no problem in telling her anything, he could be his real self in front of her._

"_Troy?" whispered Gabriella._

"_Yes, babe," said Troy looked down at the girl on his chest._

"_Can I ask you something?" asked Gabriella._

"_Of course you can," said Troy as he rubbed her arms. _

"_Um I... was wondering...Actually never mind," said Gabriella as he didn't know had he would take it._

"_What is it? Is something wrong?" said Troy._

"_No, it's just I was wondering, what would you do if you meet your mum?" asked Gabriella as she looked at there intertwined hands._

"_I would yell at her and give her a piece of my mind," said Troy as he eyes got darker just of the thought of it._

"_But what if she was really sorry for what she did? Maybe she had reason for it," said Gabriella._

"_Brie don't you get, she left me, don't you think sorry is not enough," said Troy._

"_I know but what if she was blackmailed to be with that guy or she was abused by him?" said Gabriella. Troy thought, What if that is true?_

"_I guess but she could have at least to meet me and if she was abused she shouldn't have been with him anyway," said Troy._

"_I know but just promise me this that if you do ever meet your mum you give her a chance," said Gabriella as she finally looked up at Troy. She knew she was going to break his heart and he was going to always hate her when he found out the truth about her. She knew he wouldn't talk to people like he did to her and maybe when he found the truth he would think she had been manipulating into telling everything._

"_I promise but only because I love you and don't want to lose you," said Troy as he captured he lips. When they broke away Gabriella said,_

"_I love you too." Gabriella kissed him gently on the lips and snuggled into him. _

Only if Troy had known she had been lying to him all along and she was going to break his heart. But he had promised it to Gabriella and he usual didn't make promise and when he did he kept.

"Fine but don't think that I think of you as my mother and that I'm your son. I'm just a kid you've decide to adopt so don't hug me or kiss me. Just don't touch me. I'm only doing this because I promised someone close to me that when I met the woman that gave me birth I would give her a chance," said Troy.

"Okay," said Lucille whose eyes were glistening with happiness.

"But I have one condition and that is that Mrs Walter is not the person in charge of my inheritance until I'm twenty-one, Mr Thomas Howard is," said Troy.

"What?" said Melissa and Thomas in unison.

"Or I'm not going," said Troy as he sat down.

"Why Thomas?" said Melissa.

"Because I don't trust Mrs Walter or her husband and Thomas is too scared to even touch my inheritance," said Troy.

"Well I have to ask you Lucille as you're his parent," said Melissa but changed once she saw the look Troy was giving her. "I mean guardian."

"I don't mind," said Lucille.

"What about you Thomas?" said Melissa.

"I don't mind," said Thomas who was getting scared of Troy after seeing Troy's reaction.

"And you better not touch my things," threatened Troy. Thomas nodded.

"Mrs Walter if you just sign this," said Thomas. She went over and signed all of the documents and so did Thomas.

"Well Troy since your going to live with a Lucille. That means you've got to pack your stuff as you will be moving in tomorrow. Also Lucille lives in the opposite side of New York to you will be moving schools," explained Melissa. Troy's eyes widened and said,

"Then what school am I going to."

"Your going to East High," said Melissa.

"I can't go to that tramp of a school," said Troy. "You live in the poorer part of the city?"

"Um yes," said Lucille. If he went to East High he would have to Gabriella everyday with her ass of a boyfriend Nathan.

"Can't I go my old school? I have a car I can use," said Troy finding a way to get out of this.

"No Lucille has said it's better if you leave your car at your apartment. It could get stolen easily," said Melissa.

"So I have no choice," said Troy.

"Well yes," said Melissa. "Also once you move in I want to make sure you don't stay at your apartment so I want you to give me your apartment's keys."

"I'll give you them tomorrow," said Troy. "But before I go to East High I want one thing from the and I won't be going until I get."

"And what it that?" said Melissa who was sick of his attitude.

"Well I want to be the captain of the basketball team and the permission to change whatever I feel like," said Troy as he smirked.

"I don't think they'll listen but I'll see what I can do," said Melissa. "And if that's all you can leave."

"No there just one more thing and that for you," said Troy turning his head towards Lucille. "I want my own room 'cause I don't want to spend my time with any of your brats you have."

"I had planned you in a room of your own," said Lucille who smiled at him.

"Good," said Troy as he slipped on his sunglasses and left the room.

"You're going to have tough time with him," said Melissa as she gathered her stuff.

"I know," said Lucille.

--HSM--

Troy packed his clothes into his suitcase. He had decided not take everything as he'll keep it for when he would stay there. He packed all of his clothes in two large suitcases and one large suitcase with his trainers and shoes and accessories. In one bag he put his best basketball, a picture of him and his dad; a box that had Gabriella's things. He didn't know why he kept it but he did. Occasionally he would go through it when he missed her or when he felt like needed her. Before he put it in, he looked through it. Inside were pictures of them together, the necklace that he had given her and some of the things he had of hers. Troy put the box in his bag. He knew she had hurt her him and he hated it her but he still loved her and this would make him mad as he didn't want to. Also know he would have to see her everyday in someone else's arms which made three times worse.

**I know it's been a long time since which I'm sorry for but I've updated now. Been kind of confused with Troy and Gabriella's past relationship but I think I'm okay now. Also I hate the summary for this story so I need a new one and need your help so give me suggestions on what I should do by writing it in you review or send me an email. If you have any ideas or suggestion you can write me in your review or send me an email. So please R&R!**

**Aufwierdisen **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters from it.**

Troy impatiently sat there, waiting for Melissa to come. His hair was messed up and there were dark circles around his eyes. He didn't sleep last night, when he should have because this was going to be the last time he was going to be here. Just then the door bell rang. Troy pushed his self off the couch and opened the door and there was some blonde at the door looking at her nails. When she noticed the door had opened and Troy was standing there, she leapt onto him and hugged him.

"Troy I just heard what happened you must be so upset. I'm here for you if you need some cheering up, if you know what I mean," she said trying to send him a flirtaous smile. Troy really wasn't in the mood for anyone and pushed her off him which startled her.

"Cindy ..,"said Troy but was cut off by the blonde saying,

"It's Brittany not Cindy."

"Whatever. As I was saying I don't need your sympathy and I definitely don't need you," said Troy and shut the door in her face. Troy walked over to the window and looked out of the window and thought that one good thing coming out of this was that there wouldn't be anymore desperate dump blondes. The door bell rang again. Troy opened the door this time it was Melissa.

"Are you ready to go?" said Melissa. Troy sighed and nodded.

"Go and get your stuff then were leaving in ten minutes," commanded Melissa. Troy went into his bedroom and through his bag over his shoulder and pulled his two suitcases with him.

"How many things are you taking with you?" asked Melissa.

"It's my choice on what I take," said Troy. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Lets go then," said Melissa and went towards to take one of his suitcase but Troy pulled it away.

"I can carry my own stuff," said Troy as he walked out of the door with Melissa following and closing the door behind her. Taking the keys out of his pocket, Troy looked the door and handed the keys to Melissa.

"Thank you. Your mother is...I mean guardian..," Melissa corrected herself when she saw the Troy glaring at her. " ..is waiting downstairs in my car. I'll be taking you to her house."

"But I still don't see why I can't take my car?" said Troy as they got into the elevator.

"The cars you own are not suitable to be driven in that area and left there," said Melissa.

"I'll buy some other car," said Troy.

"No, you won't be needing a car any way you can use the school bus to get to school or walk," said Melissa.

"Then why can't go West High then I can use a taxi or the bus," asked Troy as stepped out of the elevator.

"You are going to East High and that's final, understood!" shouted Melissa, she had enough this was too spoilt and too rude and needed too learn his place. Troy was taken back and just replied,

"Fine."

"Good," said Melissa as she opened the back of her car to put Troy's things away.

"But did East High l agree to my condition?" asked Troy as he closed the boot.

"Some how they did as they think you'll make the team better," said Melissa. "Before I get to tell you your dad's funeral has been all organised and is on Wednesday and after that you've got a meeting with your company. I'll be picking you and Lucille up to take to the funeral as well."

"She isn't going to my dad's funeral," said Troy.

"As you wish," said Melissa as she opened the car door. Troy got into the back of the car. Lucille was at the front and turned around and said,

"Hello Troy." But Troy ignored her and turned on his iPod. The rest of the journey was quite except for noisy city life out side. Troy looked out of the window suddenly the atmosphere had changed the streets were less noise; the houses were smaller and some were falling apart. There were teenagers playing at the small basketball court, there were some around the corners dealing things but ran away when the car came around the corner. This is where his new life was going to begin. The car stopped in front of a small house at the edge of the street.

"Okay so were here tomorrow I'll be picking you up at 8:30 so I can take you to your new school and get everything sorted out there," said Melissa as she handed Troy his suitcases.

"Thank you Melissa for bringing us here," said Lucille.

"No problem. Seems like I'll be leaving now so Troy behave and be grateful that Lucille willing to take you in," said Melissa as she got into her car but Troy had stopped listening after she said behave. "Bye Lucille. Bye Troy." Troy watched as the car vanished around the corner.

"Well let's go in now so you can settle your things in," said Lucille. Dragging his suitcase behind him, Troy followed Lucille into the house. As he walked through the door a five year old boy ran up to Lucille with chocolate all over his face and crayons in his chocolate covered hands.

"Mummy!" said the boy and hugged Lucille around her leg. She bent down and picked him up.

"What did I tell you about eating chocolate in the morning?" said Lucille. Troy watched Lucille look at her young son and wondered if she ever did look at him like that.

"Ella said it's okay to eat it after a meal," said the boy as he examined at Troy.

"Ella meant after dinner not breakfast," explained Lucille. The boy jumped out Lucille hands and walked towards Troy. The young boy reminded him of when he was younger except for the fact he was shorter and had black hair.

"Hi my name's Cody," said the boy named Cody. "What's your name?"

"Troy, where's my room?" said Troy as he really wanted to be alone.

"Up the stairs and straight down the corridor," said Lucille as she took her coat and didn't pester him about if he needed help as he would get madder. Troy picked up his suitcase and climbed the stairs and Cody followed him.

"I've always wanted an older brother as I've only got sisters," said Cody as he licked his fingers. Troy really didn't want the little boy following and turned around and lowered his head so he was face to face with him.

"I'm not your older brother and not going to become it either so beat it shrimp," said Troy coldly and climbed the rest of the stairs leaving to boy shocked and scared. Troy walked into the room. The room was small and crowed. All there was a small single bed, a closet and a small desk. It wasn't the same as his old room but at least he had his own space. Troy dropped his bag onto his bed and sat down. He wasn't feeling well, he was warm, boiling even and his head was aching. He felt sick. He was going to throw up. Troy ran to bathroom which he had spotted before and kneeled and threw up into the toilet. His throat burned as it came out. Once it stopped he sat down on the floor. His face was dripping wet of sweat. He hated being sick as it felt horrible and it reminded him of the summer two years ago.

_He was drunk. He had found out the truth about Gabriella two days ago and since then he hadn't stopped drinking and clubbing. He had fallen in love with her. He had admitted things to her he had never dreamed of telling anyone else but she had turned out to be a liar all along. He wanted her still but he couldn't._

"_Troy you should cut down on those you know," said Chris as hadn't stopped drinking all night. "Forget the girl."_

"_What girl?" said Troy. Chris shook his head at him. He hadn't forgotten her. As Troy walked over to one of the girls who had been glancing at him all night trying to keep his balance another drunken guy banged into him._

"_Watch were your going, bitch?" said the guy._

"_Why don't you, you bastard? Or doesn't your brain functional properly?" said Troy as he was pissed._

"_Shut up you idiot," said the guy and grabbed his collar._

"_Is that all you got. You stupid fucking wanker," said Troy as pushed him onto floor turning it into a full on fight. Some tried to stop them but failed as they were pushed out of the fight._

_Stefanie was also there and she knew only Gabriella could stop him so she took her phone and dialled her number._

"_Hello?" said Gabriella. _

"_Gabriella it's me Stefanie. T..Troy," said Stefanie but was cut of by Gabriella._

"_What's wrong with Troy? Is he hurt?" _

"_He will be. Gabriella his got his self into a fight and no one can stop him except you," explained. Stefanie._

"_Where is he?" said Gabriella. _

"_We're at the Pavilion Apartments, at Chris's house ," said Stefanie._

"_I'm a block away. I'll be there soon as I can," said Gabriella and hanged up. Gabriella ran as fast she could before he hurt his self. By the time she reached the apartment she was out of breath and both of the guys were covered in bruise and blood._

"_Troy stop it!" shouted Gabriella making Troy turn around. The other guy took the opportunity and punched Troy on the face making him stumble. Chris and the others took the chance and grabbed the other guy and pushed him out of the apartment. Gabriella took Troy's hand and took him into one of the empty bedrooms and sat him onto the bed. She went into one of the bathrooms and looked for a first aid kit._

"_Why the heck did you come back? I told you to stay away from me," yelled Troy from the bedroom. Gabriella found the box and kneeled on the floor and started to clean the cut on his forehead. Troy winced as she cleaned the cut. Troy watched her. He hated her. He wanted to yell at her but couldn't make his self. They were so close; Troy wanted to kiss her so badly. Gabriella could smell the strong alcohol in his breath. That was one thing she hated about him the most was he drinker. He wasn't a bad drinker._

_Once all the cuts were bandaged up. Gabriella got up and was about to leave when Troy grabbed her wrist. Gabriella turned around and found herself face to face with the blue deep eyes that she usual drowned into which were now dark cold blue. Suddenly Troy let go and ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Gabriella ran in after and held his hair why he puked. Everything he had in the past three days had come out into the toilet. Once he was done he collapsed onto the floor pulling Gabriella onto the floor on top of him. She got and flushed the toilet. Troy pulled her down again. Both of them smelt really bad but they ignored it._

"_Why did you come?" said Troy._

"_You were in trouble and needed help," whispered Gabriella. "Remember we said we'd be there for each other when needed."_

"_But that promise ended with every other promise when you broke everything with your stupid lie," said Troy._

"_To me no promise ever breaks," said Gabriella as she looked Troy straight in the eyes._

"_Well then promise every promise is finished," said Troy._

"_No, I can't," said Gabriella._

"_Well you have too Gabriella," said Troy. "Because it's over between us as you lied to me about the person you are and you choose your boyfriend."_

"_Does it make a difference if I rich or poor?" said Gabriella as looked straight in his eyes so she could find the truth._

"_Yes," said Troy straight into her eyes. Gabriella got out of his lap and said,_

"_Well then Mr Bolton then I promise, everything I've promised is finished and you can have this back." Gabriella threw the T shaped necklace onto his face and ran away. Troy knew he had upset her but this is the way he wanted._

Troy splashed water on to his face and walked out of the bathroom into his room. He unpacked everything and put it were he wanted. Once he was done he put the last photo frame of him and Gabriella into the top drawer and then laid down on his bed.

After ten minutes there was a knock on the door. Troy got up and opened the door and found Cody at the door.

"What do you want," said Troy.

"Um mummy said to call you as it was dinner time," said Cody and walked under Troy's arm that was leaning against the door. "Wow your room looks wicked. Can I stay with you in here?"

"Um no, now out," said Troy and pushed him out of his room and closed the door behind him. He wasn't in the mood to eat but just went to keep the boy away from his room. Troy climbed down the stairs and followed Cody into the kitchen. The house was quite small and a cramped. It hadn't been decorated for ages and the wallpaper was coming off the wall. As he walked into the kitchen he saw two other girls sitting at the table with Lucille.

"I told you I had two sisters. This is Tanya she goes to East High as well and this Andie and this," but stopped as Troy picked him by the waist and carried him into another room. Troy put him down against the wall and said face to face,

"I may live in this house but it doesn't mean I want to talk to you or know every flipping fact about you or your stupid family so would you give it a rest. If I hear another word from you to me I'll make you my basketball and I'll throw you into a basketball hoop, got it." Cody nodded and when Troy was to walk away he said,

"But my family isn't stupid; you're just a mean person." Troy was shocked the kid had stood up to him; no one ever had the guts to do it.

"Well that's because I don't want to be here," said Troy. "How would you feel if your dad died and you were left alone and you were told to live with some one else and to leave your school?"

"I'd be upset," said Cody.

"Exactly," said Troy and went back upstairs. Cody went back into the kitchen and sat down and thought about Troy had said to him.

"Cody are alright? Did he hurt you?" said Andie. Cody shook his head

"His a horrible then everyone said he was," said Tanya.

"Troy's just going through a rough time that's all," said Lucille. "Come on and finish your dinner."

--HSM--

Troy was ready and waiting for Melissa on the couch at 8 in the morning. He was hungry, as he hadn't at thing since yesterday morning. He found the girl named Tanya sitting at the table waiting in the kitchen. She frowned when he came in and then turned her attention back the book she was reading. Troy opened the fridge door and took out the milk and went through the cupboards and found cereal and bowl. He poured the milk and cereal into the bowl but he couldn't find a spoon.

"Where are the spoons?" said Troy. Tanya looked up and pointed to the drawer in front of him. As he started to eat his cereal he found Tanya staring at him.

"What?" said Troy as he put his bowl down.

"What did you say to Cody yesterday?" said Tanya.

"That's none of your business," said Troy as he finished off is cereal.

"Yes it is. He keeps asking what does it when a person is dead," said Tanya.

"Like I said it's none of your business," said Troy. "And shouldn't you be going to school?"

"That's none of your business," said Tanya. Troy frowned as he copied his words. "And any way I'm coming with your care worker." Just then the bell rang Tanya got up and went to open the door. Troy could hear Melissa's voice.

"Bolton get your things were leaving," shouted Tanya. Just like everyone at Eat High she was calling him Bolton. Troy grabbed his bag and went to the door and left with Melissa.

When they arrived at East High Tanya said thanks and disappeared with his friends. It wasn't his first time at the school but it felt different this time. Everywhere he went he could feel people whispering.

"Why's he here?"

"Do you think his come to bet Smith up?"

When they got to the principal's office Melissa said,

"Wait here okay and don't get into any trouble." Troy hated that she treated him like a five year old. Troy leant against the wall and watched people arrive into the school. Just then he saw Nathan and Gabriella come through the entrance. Nathan his arms around Gabriella from behind her. Troy wished that was him but he shook the feeling off when he saw Nathan had seen him and was coming towards him with Gabriella following.

"Why are you here Bolton? You have no right to be here?" said Nathan.

"As much as I don't want to be here I have to as I am now a student here and basketball captain," said Troy as he smirked and watched as Nathan became angry.

**Sorry I haven't update for so long. I've been busy but here you and I hope you like it. R&R**

**Toddles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters from it.**

Gabriella watched as Troy smirked. She knew he was enjoying this but she was hoping he was lying. He wouldn't want to come to East High even if someone paid nevertheless be basketball captain. Her life would be messed up if he came to East High, she would remember the summer over and over again.

Troy looked at Gabriella he knew she was hoping he was lying, he was always good at reading her facial expression. After couple of seconds of taking it in Nathan said,

"Your lying! Why would anyone want you to become the basketball captain? And why would you even want to come to this school?"

"Because I have moved near this school and if you don't believe me then just ask your principal," said Troy. He wasn't going to tell them the whole story of why he was there.

"Why have you moved near here?" yelled Nathan. He was frustrated; he didn't want this git at his school. He felt someone put their hand on his arm and turned and saw it was Gabriella. He knew she was trying to calm him down as he could see it in her eyes. He put his hand on top of her hand to reassure he was okay and he wasn't going to flip. Nathan turned back to Troy waiting for an answer who was staring at where Gabriella had put her hand. Troy wished she still carried about him like that and showed it but it was no use he had blown it and now she was with this git who was annoying him.

"That's none of your business," said Troy. Gabriella, Chad and Taylor knew half the reason why he had moved here but Nathan didn't and they weren't that horrible to tell him because they knew Nathan would annoy him about it. Just then the principal came out of his office and said,

"What's going on here, Smith?"

"Is it true that Bolton here is going become captain of basketball team?" said Nathan.

"He's not going to become captain, he already is," said the principal. "We thought he could help the team become better."

"What's wrong with team right know?" asked Nathan.

"It's useless as a team," muttered Bolton. Nathan glared at Troy.

"The team needs improvement that all," said the principal. "Now I think it's time you all head off to class and Bolton you come into my office now." Nathan watched as Troy went the office and smirked at him before the door closed. Nathan punched the door and turned back to Gabriella. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Are you okay?" said Gabriella and Nathan answered by kissing her gently on her lips.

"Dude it'll be fine. Bolton loves to win on whatever team he is on so he won't try to ruin the team," said Chad.

"So you don't mind that he's here then? Don't you remember all the things his said to us after every game?" said Nathan.

"I do mind and I do remember but he's just one person and whatever he tries to do to ruin the team it won't work as the whole team will play like they do right know," said Chad.

"I guess," said Nathan. "Well I better head off to class then." He bent down and kissed Gabriella on the cheek and walked away. Chad and Taylor had both noticed how quite Gabriella had become after they had seen Troy. They both knew about her and Troy's past relationship and they knew how badly it had affected her.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" said Taylor. Gabriella nodded.

"Gabs your lying. You don't want Troy here do you?" said Chad. Whenever they talked about Troy in front of Gabriella they would use his first name. Gabriella nodded.

"Gabi you can't let Troy get to you," said Taylor.

"I know but what if he gets mad one day and blurt it out to Nathan," said Gabriella.

"He wouldn't because this something that Nathan doesn't know about you and he wants it that away. It's like his dirty little secret," said Chad. Gabriella smiled and said,

"Chad, do you have to phrase it like that? It makes me sound like I'm his whore or something," Chad put his arm around Gabriella's a shoulder and said,

"It made you smile and Gabs, you're every guys whore." Gabriella smacked Chad. Gabriella knew this was his way of cheering her by teasing her.

"That's not funny Chad. I've only dated two guys at this school well three now."

"Sure Gabs. When you say you're babysitting Cody and Andie, you're just off with some guy," said Chad as they got to there class.

"Chad shut up. Taylor, tell your boyfriend to shut up," said Gabriella as she sat in her seat next to Chad.

"Tay can't control me like that."

"Oh really? What happens when I stop tutoring you and you fail your classes, remember what I said to you?"said Taylor as she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry Gabs," said Chad.

"What did you say to him?" asked Gabriella.

"I said that if he doesn't pass all his classes then I won't date him," said Taylor making Gabriella giggle.

"It's not funny. Its hard work and it doesn't give me any free time," said Chad.

"But I bet most of your study time ends your way, Chad," said Gabriella.

"No it doesn't even end up like that either," said Taylor. Just then Mr Howard came in and told the class to settle down. Gabriella liked this class because the teacher actually taught them something unlike most of the others who thought there was no point as no one bothered in the class or teacher didn't know how to teach. When Gabriella looked at the door she saw Sharpay kissing Zeke and saying bye to him.

"Ah Miss Evans late as usual I see so I'll see at 3:00 as usual. Take your seat," said Mr Howard.

"Over slept a bit didn't you, Shar. Had a busy night then?" whispered Chad as Sharpay took her seat next to Gabriella.

"Shut up Chad," said Sharpay as she checked herself in mirror.

"Hey you weren't the only one, Gabs here had busy night as well, isn't it Gabs?" said Chad as Gabriella blushed.

"You did? You did it?" said Sharpay and Gabriella nodded. "We have to talk."

Gabriella had finally had it with Nathan. It wasn't that she was a virgin, she had lost that in summer before her junior year, it was she had chosen it for the right time. Nathan had known that when they had started to date Gabriella was a virgin but when Gabriella lost it she didn't what to do so she had to make a lie up. She pretended they had had it when Nathan got too drunk one party and couldn't remember what had happened that night.

_Nathan woke up with the morning sun on his face. He pressed his hand against his forehead, it was aching like mad. He couldn't remember a thing that had happened last night. He looked down at his body, he was wearing no clothes. All he had on top of him was a thin sheet. At the end of the bed was Gabriella, sitting there with her head in her hands wearing his black jumper. Nathan picked up his boxers on the floor and put them on and sat down next to Gabriella._

"_What happened last night?" asked Nathan as he put his hand on Gabriella's back. _

"_We did it, Nathan. You were drunk and I wasn't thinking so one thing lead to another and we ended up here," whispered Gabriella as she pretended to cry. She didn't want to do this but she had to._

"_Oh no, I'm sorry Gabi I knew you wanted to wait for the right time. I was just pissed of and I got drunk," said Nathan. "We were protected weren't we?"_

"_I think so, there was an empty packet on the table," said Gabriella as she wiped her tears away._

"_I know we have done it now but I will wait for when you think it is the right time," said Nathan as he pulled Gabriella onto his lap._

"_Thanks Nathan," said Gabriella as she lent her head against Nathan shoulder._

The bell rang for the end of lesson. Gabriella gathered her books and met the rest of the guys outside of the class.

"So Gabriella how was it?" said Sharpay as she linked arms with Gabriella as they walked to there next class.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" saidChad. "Can't you talk about this some other time?"

"No," said Sharpay.

"Shar, why don't you give them some personal space? She may not want to talk about it," said Chad.

"I just want to know how it was?" said Sharpay.

"Shar, it was amazing," said Gabriella happily. She hadn't been lying, it had been amazing.

"Thank you Gabi, that's all I wanted to know," said Sharpay and she started to walk to another corridor.

"Where are you going?" asked Chad.

"Um, to the loo," said Sharpay.

"You're bunking aren't you?"said Taylor.

"Sharpay don't, please. It's a waste of time," said Gabriella. She knew Sharpay didn't like coming to classes even though she was smart so Gabriella and Taylor had to force her to come.

"What's the point of coming? You know we won't learn anything," explained Sharpay. She wasn't lying, this one of the many classes where they didn't learn anything as there weren't any teachers who wanted to teach here to make any advance classes.

"Fine go," said Gabriella. Sharpay hugged Gabriella and ran down the corridor.

"She shouldn't have let her go," said Taylor as they walked into a classroom.

"She would have found a way to leave any way," said Gabriella as she walked towards her seat she found Troy in Nathan seat and Nathan arguing with him.

"Move out of my seat," commanded Nathan.

"Is there assigned seating?" asked Troy as he looked to see Gabriella had took the seat next to him.

"No, but this is my seat," said Nathan.

"If there is no assigned seating then why don't you go sit at the other seat on the other side?" suggested Troy.

"No I want to sit..." Nathan was cut off by the silence in the class. He turned around and saw the principal was standing at the desk.

"Mr Smith, please take the seat over there," said principal as he pointed to the seat Troy had been talking about earlier. Nathan did as he was told; shoving the desk Troy was at slightly.

"As most of your grade point averages are below 2.0 and seeing not much work is going in this class, we have decided to give you an exam to see how far you have got in this class and to see what needs to be improved," said the principal. "Any one you know who is missing from this class please tell to them to come to my office at lunch."

Gabriella looked around a third of the class was missing. The principal placed the test onto her desk. She got her pencil and got straight into the test. Troy watched Gabriella as she went through her first question easily. As the principal handed Troy his paper he said,

"Eyes on your own paper, Mr Bolton."

Gabriella was so happy it was finally lunch. Every class she had had today, Troy had seems to be in all of them somehow. She had been thinking was it fate that they had ended up together in the same school and classes. But she was going to allow fate for them to end up together. Sharpay came up to them in the lunch area outside and sat down.

"Sharpay we told you to go to the principal's office," said Taylor.

"I know but I'm not going to go," said Sharpay.

"Shar you'll get into more trouble, do you want that?" said Gabriella.

"You know I don't care," said Sharpay.

"The principal will kick you off the team," said Zeke as he rubbed her back. Sharpay got up and said, "I'm going, happy?"

"Very," said Gabriella and Taylor together happily. They watched as she walked away. When she got to the door Troy came outside. He looked and Sharpay glared at him and walked away with her head up. Troy went over and sat down on of the empty tables. The announcer went off,

"Boys who want to try out for the basketball whatever year they are in can go to gym today after school to sign up," said the announcer. Half of the school looked at Nathan and half at Troy who was too busy looking at his phone to notice everyone else. Nathan got up and went to where Troy was sitting with the rest of the gang following.

"What was that about?" said Nathan. Troy looked up and asked,

"What was what about?"

"That announcement about try outs, there is a good team already," said Nathan.

"Ah that, this school has had the same team since your freshmen year and when the older players left you didn't add new players you just picked some guys that were okay so I decided to have tryouts," explained Troy.

"So we have to tryout as well?" asked Nathan.

"Yes, everyone has to who wants to be on the team," said Troy.

"What?"said Nathan.

"If you don't think your good enough for the team then don't come to try outs," said Troy as he got up.

"Oh I'll be at tryouts," said Nathan in Troy's face.

--HSM--

Troy sat on the bleachers waiting for the boys so tryouts could begin if anyone would turn up. The gym was different to West High's, there were no sponsors around the edge of the gym; the lines printed on the ground were coming off; and it was small. The door of the gym opened making Troy looked up. To Troy's surprise, many boys walked into the gym even the original basketball team. When they all came in, they all looked at Troy waiting for them to say something.

"Team work," said Troy. Everyone was watching him as he lifted his head up. "That's what the team didn't have." Few noises came from where the original team stood.

"Many of the players wanted to score achieve things there self but doesn't work. But why listen to me ex West High captain, who insulted there players, this school, fought with players, why? I'll tell you why. At West High I was with a team who never had a goal they just wanted to win they didn't want to prove anything, they just wanted to show off. They 

were good players but they were show offs. But here at East High I know I have seen students who want to prove that this school is great no matter what others say. They want people to know that the students at East High aren't useless and they are good as any other school. I want to help show this by helping the basketball team, reach the top and if you want to prove this as well sign up on that sign up sheet over there," explained Troy and pointed to the wall where the sign up sheet was.

All of a sudden a group of guys started to clap which spread across the gym. Troy had smiled he got the message through and he knew this was a start for them to build there trust. Once they stopped of the guys from the crowd shouted,

"Why have you suddenly changed your view on this school?"

"Because over this weekend I've had some changes in my life and it shown a different view of this school," answered Troy. "Also if you choosing to try out put this in thought before you sign up there will be intense conditioning and practises and some other conditions which you'll find out after you've joined the team." Once everyone who wanted to sign up had signed up, Troy stood onto the bleachers again. Gabriella had heard all of Troy's speech as she had been there in the hall. She was really surprised about this and wondered if he actually meant it.

"As there are many of you I'll need another person to help me. I have some people already to help me but I need someone from this school who will also be vice-captain. So I thought I would chose the best player on the old basketball team and the old vice captain, Chad Danforth," said Troy and the whole gym roared with applause. Chad went up to join Troy. Gabriella knew this was true but in some way it was an insult to Nathan.

"Dude are you serious!" said Chad. "Don't I need to tryout?"

"Yes I am serious and no you don't need to tryout and since when do you call me dude?" asked Troy.

"Since that speech," said Chad." You are serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes," said Troy. "Well see you guys tomorrow." Troy walked out of the gym thinking, _Maybe it won't be so bad here._

--HSM--

Troy sat on the sofa with his legs up on the table. Tanya came in and took the remote from Troy and sat down next to Cody.

"Excuse me I was watching," said Troy as he got up and tried to get the remote out of her hand but failed.

"Tough," said Tanya. Troy went back and sat down. "Do you really mean what you said to the guys in the gym?"

"How do you know what I said to them, I didn't see you there," said Troy.

"Junior next door told me who got told by his brother," said Tanya not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"Yes I did," said Troy. "Who's junior, your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business," said Tanya. Troy wondered why he was asking this as if he was an older protective brother. The front door rang.

"Troy could you get the door please," said Lucille from the kitchen. Troy got up and opened the door. It was Gabriella at the door with a baby in her arms. He was about to ask what she was doing here when Cody came behind Troy.

"Ella! You brought Natalia with you," yelled Cody happily. Gabriella smiled and said,

"Yeah I did but don't shout she just woke up."

"Okay," whispered Cody and led Gabriella into the house. Troy moved aside to let her in.

"Ah Gabriella your here, sorry about the short notice, I wouldn't have asked if I knew Troy didn't have any plans," said Lucille as put her coat on.

"It's okay," said Gabriella. "You don't mind I brought Natalia with me?"

"Gabriella your like my daughter of course I don't mind," said Lucille. "Well this Troy my son I'm so glad he came it was only because he promised someone special, I think you already must have met him?" Gabriella smiled Troy had kept his promise to her.

"Yeah I have," said Gabriella. Troy was going to say she wasn't Lucille wasn't his mum but he had noticed Gabriella beaming happily about what he had said.

"Well bye then. Troy help Gabriella if she needs it. Bye kids," said Lucille as she left.

"Why you so happy?" said Troy.

"Nothing much. I thought we broke all I promises, when we broke up?" said Gabriella.

"It must have slipped my mind when I made the decision," said Troy as he walked back into the living room. Gabriella sighed and followed him into the living room.

**Tell me what you think about! I'll update in about a week or two if I can and the next chapter will have more about Troy and Gabriella's past and present relationship. R&R**

**Luv You Guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of there characters.**

"_No," said Gabriella to Stefanie who had just asked if Troy had called._

"_That's strange I thought he would have since he couldn't stop asking questions about you after he met you," said Stefanie as she threw another dress out of her closet._

"_What did you tell him about me?" asked Gabriella. Stefanie sat down on the bed. She and Gabriella had become really good friends since the first time they had met and didn't care that she wasn't rich._

"_Well I told him you were great person, you have an awesome personality and I said you were rich," Stefanie whispered the last part. Gabriella's eyes widened._

"_You said what? Why? Why?" yelled Gabriella and shook Stefanie as she said it. Stefanie grabbed her hands and said,_

"_Calm down Gabi, I said because he wouldn't be interested in if you weren't."_

"_Well I rather him not be interested at all, I have a boyfriend," said Gabriella as she walked around the room._

"_I thought you said you told him you were on a break from each other?" asked Stefanie._

"_We are," snapped Gabriella._

"_Exactly this is the perfect way to spend it," said Stefanie as she moved closer to Gabriella. "And he likes you and well he needs someone to kind of change him?"_

"_Why does he need someone to change him? He seemed perfectly fine to me," said Gabriella._

"_Well that was because he wanted to impress you but if you knew him he bullies people and is rude to them and if he found someone that made him fall to the knees them maybe he'll stop," explained Stefanie looking at her for some hope she'll say yes._

"_If he's like that then I don't want to know him and what makes you think that I'll make him fall to his knees?" asked Gabriella._

"_Because the way he looked at you he doesn't look at other girls this way," said Stefanie._

"_Sure he does!" said Gabriella sarcastically making Stefanie roll her eyes. "I think I'll call him and tell him his got a mistake." Gabriella got Stefanie's phone but Stefanie snatched it from._

"_You'll do no such thing," said Stefanie. "Gabriella, please! You will like him once you get to know him and you've got admit he is hot." Gabriella smiled and said,_

"_I guess he is but what if I fall in love him or something."_

"_Well that's a good thing."_

"_But what if he finds out I'm poor then what and what about if he wants to come to my house." Stefanie put her hand on Gabriella and said,_

"_I've got that sorted you can live at Craig's dad's hotel. The rooms already booked for you," said Stefanie. "And we'll get the rest sorted out the other stuff as well."_

"_How did you know I would agree? You didn't have to get a room for me." _

"_You agree to it?" Gabriella nodded. Stefanie squealed and hugged Gabriella. "Why?"_

"_Because I need to stop thinking about Nathan right know and if he does change then when, if he does find out then he should be okay if he does leave me," said Gabriella._

"_He wouldn't do that. Well tonight there's a party at Craig's house which just outside of the city and Troy will defiantly be there. So we'll make you look real sexy so he can't keep his eyes away or hands but you'll of ignore him since he didn't call you which will make him want you more and you'll give in slightly," Stefanie explained her plan._

"_You have everything sorted don't you?" said Gabriella and Stefanie nodded like a little girl who got something right._

"_Now let's go get ready for this party," said Stefanie and linked her arm through Gabriella as they got of the apartment._

_Gabriella and Stefanie shopped three whole hours until they found the perfect dress for each other. Gabriella didn't want Stefanie to pay for any of it but she wouldn't listen. She also was fussy with every shop as she wanted everything perfect as Gabriella was doing such a big thing for her. They got there nails done and there hair. While they did that, they discussed everything about she should tell Troy if he asked her such as what school she went to; where she lived and other things. After they were done Stefanie took Gabriella to the hotel where she was staying. The suite was huge and she knew it was expensive._

"_I can't stay here, maybe this is a bad idea," said Gabriella._

"_Don't start that again our plan is perfect and it will work," said Stefanie. "And anyway Chris's parents gave me this suite for free as they rather me stay here than at St Clarks, but my parents want me there."_

"_Okay then so when does the party?" asked Gabriella as she looked around the suite._

"_In an hour," said Stefanie._

"_What? You expect us to be there on time?"_

"_No haven't you heard of being fashionable late," said Stefanie as she took her dress out of the bag. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Okay first make up, you don't need much." Stefanie sat Gabriella onto the chair. _

"_Are you done Gabi, I have to get changed as well it's my.." Stefanie stopped as her mouth fell open as she saw Gabriella. She had black strapless dress on which had been tied at the back and had a white belt which showed her curvy body. The dress came down just in the middle of her thighs showing off her long legs. She had black heels which she had small mirrors around the edge of the straps. Her hair tied into a messy bun. She had applied eyeliner on and mascara on to give her eyes a smoky look; her cheeks had slight bit of blush making her cheek bones stand out more and lipgloss on._

"_So how do I look?"Gabriella asked and spun around to show Stefanie._

"_Gabi you look... amazingly hot and sexy."Gabriella giggled. _

_After another hour both of the girls were ready and were in the car. Stefanie had chosen a sliver sparkly minidress with one sleeve dropped down her arm and matching sliver heels. Once they got to the house Stefanie parked her car outside of Craig's house._

"_I can't do this." Gabriella finally said._

"_Yes you can. Gabi stop making me a nervous wreck!" Stefanie moaned. Gabriella took a deep breath in and said, _

"_I can do this." _

"_That's my girl and lets go make those boys drool," said Stefanie as she stepped out of the car and ran over to the others side where Gabriella stood._

_When they got inside the whole was house was packed there were teenagers dancing on tables, some making out on the sofa, most were cheering around someone. The music was blaring out of speakers loudly. Most people near the entrance where staring at them with different emotions, the guys were looking at them as if they were some piece of meat and the girls were more like glaring at them with jealousy. Stefanie moved Gabriella towards the living room and said to people staring,_

"_Jeez people could you stop staring."_

"_Sorry about that most guys here are just looking for someone new to get in bed with them," explained Stefanie ._

"_Well that's nice to know," said Gabriella as Stefanie handed her a can._

"_And well the girls are just jealous that were not as hot as them and the guys don't want them in be."_

"_Do you like people like them?" asked Gabriella as she was curious as Stefanie wasn't like them._

"_No not really I only know them since there Craig's friends but I'm so glad I found you, my summer sister," said Stefanie as she touched her can onto Gabriella's can. Gabriella laughed and noticed the group of people crowed around an area and cheering._

"_What are they doing over there," said Gabriella pointing out the group._

"_Shots," said Stefaine._

"_What's so fascinating about them?" said Gabriella she seen them done before but not this many people around them._

"_No idea, they use stronger alcohol drinks." Gabriella looked back at the group this time she could see the person on top of the girl, it was Troy. She leaned near Stefanie's ear and whispered,_

"_It's Troy."_

"_Where?" said Stefanie as she looked around the room._

"_He's the guy on top of that girl doing the shots," said Gabriella as she watched Troy. She had to admit he looked hot._

"_Why don't we go over there," said Stefanie, grabbing Gabriella pushing her way through the crowd._

"_I thought you said I had to ignore him not go up to him," said Gabriella._

"_Yes but I want him to see you flirting with someone else," said Stefanie._

"_With who?"_

" _Him." Stefanie pointed at a guy who was smiling at her. He had short dark blond hair that was spiked up to give a morning hair look and dark brown eyes. His body was built and tall. Gabriella smiled at the guy who was now walking towards them._

"_Hey Stef," said the guy._

"_Hey Theo, Gabriella this is Theo, Theo this Gabriella." Stefanie introduced them._

"_Hi," said Gabriella._

"_Hi so you new here?" asked Theo._

"_No she doesn't like to come to these parties but I brought her along," said Stefanie helping Gabriella as she no idea what to say._

"_Stef for once I think you did something smart," said Theo making Gabriella giggled. Gabriella noticed Troy had finished the shots. Everyone around him was cheering at him._

"_Hey, I have done other smart things as well, haven't I Gabi?" said Stefanie referring to her plan and Gabriella nodded. "And I'm doing one know." Stefanie walked away from them winking at Gabriella._

"_So who's next?" said one of the guys around the table where the shots were taking place._

"_Do want to have a go?" asked Theo._

"_Um no thanks I'm quite sure I'll have to get my shirt lifted and I have a dress on so I'd have to get my dress lifted and I don't want to show my knickers off to everyone," said Gabriella making Theo laugh. "I understand." Gabriella looked back at everyone and saw Troy was glaring at Theo_. He must have noticed me,_ thought Gabriella. He looked at her and smiled but she turned away. Troy wondered why she didn't smile at him and what that guy was doing with her. He remembered that she wasn't with him so he shouldn't be angry but he was._

"_So do you want to go dance then?" Theo put his hand out. Gabriella turned her eyes towards Troy and there eyes met. She turned away and put her hand into his. "I'd love to."She led him through the people that were dancing until they got to the middle. As it was a fast rap song she turned around so her back was against him and grinded against him. Theo seemed a bit shocked on what do as she was really good dancer so Gabriella grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. "Relax," she whispered into his ear. As if it was a command he listened and relaxed and moved closer to Gabriella. He leaned his head onto her shoulder. Gabriella thought he wasn't a bad dancer. She knew Troy was watching them and he was. He was watching every minute and it seemed like forever for the song to end so he was glad when it did. Lucky for him she didn't stay with Theo after the song._

"_Thanks for the dance Theo," said Gabriella._

"_Um do want anything to drink?" asked Theo, hoping she wasn't going to leave there._

"_No thanks I'm going to find Stef." She told him. "See ya." And she walked away from him passing Troy as she started to look for Stefanie and walked faster as Troy followed her. She had to push past the people and found Stefanie in the kitchen just about to kiss Chris but stopped her self when she saw Gabriella._

"_Gabi what happened? Tell me everything." Stefanie asked._

"_Nothing happened, we danced that's all," said Gabriella placing her self on the counter._

"_No not with him with Troy," said Stefanie. Gabriella looked at Craig who looked a bit bummed that they weren't kissing. "Don't worry about him, he knows." Gabriella told her nothing much had happened except he had stared at her and she had ignored him._

"_Well that's perfect, just to plan." Stefanie looked behind him and spoke. "Speaking of the devil." Just then Troy came up to them._

"_Hi Stefanie, Chris great party you've thrown." He said leaning on the counter next to Gabriella. "Nice to see you again Gabriella." Gabriella just ignored by looking the other way._

"_Stef do want to dance?" said Craig. Stefanie nodded and took his hand, again she winked before she left. Gabriella slipped her self off the counter and was about to head towards to door but was blocked by an arm. She turned around to face Troy who picked her up and place her back onto the counter. Sparks ran all the way through there as they made connect but Gabriella shook it off. She stared at him, she never noticed his eyes they were so blue and icy but she felt like she could drown into them._

"_What do you want?"She asked him. Troy looked at her, his arms either side of her, caging her._

"_I just wanted to talk to you and I wanted to know why you weren't talking to me," explained Troy._

"_Why would you want to talk to me?" _

"_Why wouldn't I? I thought I told you I found you attractive last time we met." Troy reminded her. He moved his self closer to her but her legs stopped him getting to close so he moved her legs apart so he could stand in between them._

"_Aren't you getting a bit too close," said Gabriella as she moved a bit back. She was supposed to change this guy, this guy who was acting like as if he wanted to have sex with her. A blonde came from behind them and said,_

"_Troy, there you are I was wondering if..." But stopped when she noticed he was with Gabriella._

"_Looks like someone needs you, so I think I'll go," said Gabriella as she thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea and was about to slip off the counter but Troy wrapped his arms around her waist tight so she didn't moved._

"_No I'm talking to you so whatever your name is, get lost," Troy snapped at her. The girl mumbled sorry and walked away. Troy turned back to Gabriella who looked at him at disgusted._

"_You're so rude you know that?"_

"_What, she interrupted us, I did nothing wrong." Troy defended his self. Gabriella rolled her eyes_

"_So what were talking about?" Troy asked and watched as Gabriella moved her eyes to look at how close they were._

"_Oh, it's quite comfortable you know," Troy smirked but as he saw Gabriella glare at him. "But if you don't like it." He removed his hands from around her but placed them either side of her. _

"_Still a bit close," said Gabriella but Troy ignored her. _

"_As I was saying I do find you attractive, very attractive and I want to be around you," explained Troy._

"_Then why didn't call me?" asked Gabriella as she thought that she thought it sounded a bit stupid because she asked him to call. "Because if a guy doesn't call me I get the impress he was lying to me by saying I was attractive and then asking for my number but never calling."_

"_I never called because I was in LA at the start of the week gathering my other things and then the rest of the week I was here moving my stuff in. Unlike all the others I don't hire people as I don't trust others," explained Troy. _

"_Oh," whispered Gabriella and looked down. Troy lifted her chin up and looked at her._

"_It was just misunderstanding I am still interested in you so do want to dance?"_

"_Your still not forgiven you know you could have at least called to tell me." Troy chuckled._

"_Sorry, know will you dance with me? I am a better dancer then that fool you were dancing with before." Gabriella raised her eyebrows._

"_Jealous?" Troy frowned._

"_I have nothing to be jealous about, I'm the one in your arms not him."_

"_But you were jealous, I saw you staring," said Gabriella. She knew she was annoying him and she was enjoying it._

"_I was not staring I was keeping an eye on that guy, he looked like he would hurt you," lied Troy._

"_Sure you were," Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever, I are you going to dance with me or not?" Gabriella made face to look like she was to her self making Troy groan. Gabriella giggled and said,_

"_Fine I'll dance with but there's a condition." Gabriella got off the counter and interlaced hand into Troy's._

"_What's the condition?" asked Troy as Gabriella took him towards the dance floor. Gabriella winked at him making him groan again. As it was just the end of the song Gabriella wrapped her arms Troy's neck and Troy did the same but around her waist._

"_So you don't found this close?" asked Troy raising his eyebrows._

"_It's different with dancing," said Gabriella and Troy took her hand and spun her around. He was a good dancer Gabriella thought._

"_Told you I was a good dancer." Troy smirked. Gabriella wondered how he knew what she was thinking. "I can read your expression easily." The song changed into a fast rap song and this time when he spun her around he kept her back to him. He was an incredible dancer, better than anyone she had danced with. _

_After half an hour of fast dancing another slow song came on. Gabriella lent her head against Troy's chest and Troy said, "So do I get to find out what the condition is?" She looked up at him and shook her head. Troy groaned. She wasn't like other girls he had met, she was different. Troy stroked the side of her cheek, she was beautiful. He kept his hand underneath her chin and leaned towards her. Gabriella knew what was about to do but she didn't want to him to get the idea she was going to get into the relationship straight away so she turned away and his lips met her cheek which ran chills through here body . Gabriella looked up at Troy and said,_

"_I'm sorry but I hardly know you Troy." Troy frowned at her but then smiled._

"_I understand so will I get the chance to get to know you?" Gabriella smiled, he actually didn't mind._

"_Well that's got to do with my condition." Troy raised his eyebrow. The song ended his arms from around her waist but kept his hand in her hand. Gabriella walked around the room looking for Stefanie with Troy following her._

"_So what is it?"asked Troy as they walked past a couple making out. "You know you want be able to find her." Gabriella carried on looking and found Stefanie talking to someone._

"_Or maybe you will," said Troy as they walked up to her._

"_There you are I was looking for but I know see you were busy," said Stefanie looking at Troy's and Gabriella's interlinked hands. Gabriella blushed._

"_Are you staying here?"_

"_I'll think I'll have to stay, no way will Chris be able to clean all this up," explained Stefanie._

"_Sure it is you just want to have fun in bed," said Troy which got him two hits on the arms._

"_Hey that hurt," complained Troy._

"_Are poor baby," said Gabriella. "Will you be able to drop me home?"_

"_I'll drop you home if you want," offered Troy. _

"_Problem sorted! I'll see you on Monday then?" said Stefanie as she hugged Gabriella._

"_Yeah come on lets go," said Gabriella as she pulled Troy out of the house._

"_So where do live then?" asked Troy as he got into the car._

"_Right know I'm staying at Hilary Hotel as my house is getting redone," Gabriella said. That was what Stefanie had told her to say for why she was staying there. While Troy drove he kept his hand in Gabriella's. He looked cute when he concentrated on the road, Gabriella thought. Once they got to the hotel Troy got out of the car and came with inside to drop her off. When they came to the outside of Gabriella's suite, she said,_

"_Thanks for bringing me home."_

"_My pleasure, so do I get the chance to find out what the condition is, now?" asked Troy._

"_Oh yeah well I think you have to spend the whole weekend with me doing whatever I want. Starting with you taking me to the zoo," said Gabriella. _

"_The zoo?" said Troy with eyebrow raised._

"_Yes I love the zoo and I haven't been there for a long time." Troy realised she wasn't like other girls at all._

"_Okay then, I promise to spend my whole weekend with you," said Troy._

"_Good," said Gabriella. "So I'll meet you tomorrow at the zoo?"_

"_No I'll come pick you here," said Troy and opened his arms. "Don't I get a goodnight hug?" Gabriella smiled and went into Troy's open arms and hugged him. Troy nuzzled his head into her hair and leant her head against his shoulder. They were so comfortable with sparks running through their body that they didn't want to let go until one of the maids dropped something down the corridor. _

"_Um I should go now it's getting late," said Gabriella as she let go of Troy._

"_Me too," said Troy and bent down and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Goodnight Troy."_

"_Goodnight Brie." But Troy didn't move._

"_Shouldn't you be going?"_

"_Oh yeah," said Troy as she scratched the back of his head making Gabriella giggle. He started to walk back wards watching Gabriella open her door and walk in smiling at him._

"_See ya!" shouted Troy from the end of the corridor. Gabriella poked head out the door and said, _

"_Bye Troy. Troy watch where you're going." But she was too late as she saw Troy trip over the maid's cart and fall on the floor still smiling. Gabriella smiled and thought it was safer for Troy if she went inside. Gabriella had to admit there was something special between them. _

Gabriella sat down on the small couch cradling Natalia in her arms.

"Where's Andy?" she asked and looked at Troy who was looking at her but turned away to look at the T.V.

"Upstairs in our room. I'll go and get her," said Tanya as she got up throwing Troy the remote hitting his head. Gabriella could tell Tanya didn't like Troy as she was usual rude to anyone she didn't like.

"Have you guys eaten?"

"No mummy was too busy. When will Natalia wake up?" asked Cody. Just then Natalia moved in Gabriella's arms and Andy came down.

"Well she's awake now. How about Tanya holds her and I go and prepare dinner for you?" suggested Gabriella. "That's if you don't mind, Tanya?"

"Of course I don't," said Tanya as Gabriella handed Natalia to her. Once Gabriella was in the kitchen Tanya said,

"Why don't you go and help Gabi and prove that you can at least do something beside playing basketball and being a jerk?"

"Your a right bitch, you do know that don't you?" said Troy as he got up.

"Just like you're a asshole," said Tanya. Troy went into the kitchen and sat his self down on the counter. Gabriella turned around and said,

"Do you want any thing?"

"Nah I was wondering if you... um wanted some help?" He was not going to say Tanya told him too. Gabriella raised her eyebrow and wondered if he was telling the truth.

"Well you could set the dishes on the table." Troy didn't move he was looking around the kitchen.

"Where are the dishes?" said Troy as he rubbed his neck.

"Um there in that cupboard," said Gabriella as she pointed to the cupboard.

"Thanks," said Troy as he got the dishes out and laid the dishes out. Gabriella walked towards the table when she slipped on some water. Luckily Troy caught her with one arm around her waist. Their eyes met and both couldn't look away as they felt the same connection they had felt before. They hadn't noticed but there faces had been leaning forward, they were just a couple millimetres away. The sparks ran through there body just like old times. All the memories came rushing back.

"Ella, Natalia's crying!" Cody shouted. Gabriella straightened herself and moved away from Troy muttering thanks. Neither Troy nor Gabriella could believe what had happened and what would have happened if Cody had interrupted.

I'm sorry about the long wait but that's why the chapters long. Also it's the beginning of the school year and I have new things to sort out and old like school council, being a peer mentor, hockey etc. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the flashbacks longer than the present but I had to have that bit in. R&R

Ciao X.XLuvingTorresandEfronX.X


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or any of there characters.

Luckily for the rest of the night Troy and Gabriella were not left by their selves and they didn't run into any incidents like before. But they had to admit they had had fun that night. Troy was beginning to get along with the kids apart from Tanya and they both had got along with each other without arguing.

Once Gabriella had got them to bed, she went downstairs and found Troy rocking Natalia in his arms. He quietly sang to her while she held onto one of his fingers. She watched him silently trying to get her to sleep. Natalia giggled and clapped her hands still holding onto Troy's finger. Troy chuckled.

"You're not going to go sleep are you?"

"She will, she's just fascinated by you and wants to play with you. Don't you Natalia?" said Gabriella as she sat on the arm of the sofa next to Troy and rubbed Natalia's stomach. Troy had not notice Gabriella come in and wondered how long she had been there.

"She started to cry so I picked her up, you can have her back know," said Troy, started to hand her back to Gabriella but she stopped him.

"You can hold her, she likes you. And it looked you were enjoying yourself with her." Troy looked down at Natalia, she really was adorable. He didn't mind being his self around her. Only one other person had he felt comfortable to be his true self around and now she hated him.

"So who's daughter is she?" asked Troy as he stroked her face moving the hair out her face which was irritating her.

"My oldest brother's," said Gabriella. Troy knew that he wasn't her real brother but he treated her like her own sister.

"How come she's not with him?" Troy asked curiously.

"Brandon's working tonight. I look after Natalia when he's working."

"What about her mum?" Natalia yawned quietly. She put her small thumb into her mouth and cuddled into Troy's chest.

"She doesn't look after Natalia. Brandon's a single father," said Gabriella looking down at her hands. Troy wanted to ask what happened to her mother didn't as he knew Gabriella looked like she didn't want to talk about.

"Natalia's mum left her when she was born. She had met my brother at a night club and one thing led to another. They didn't meet again until my brother got a letter saying he had to go to court. We couldn't afford a good lawyer so we got one giving to us which didn't make a difference as when he went to court he was accused of raping the girl. My brother tried to tell them he never did it but they said he had no proof he never did it as she was seen leaving with her and he already having a criminal record. My brother was sent to prison for year but than was let out by the girls father as he wanted Brandon to look after Natalia as he said his daughter had a life ahead of her unlike him and she didn't need a kid holding her back. My brother didn't care as long as he was out of prison and got to have Natalia since then he has never regretted having her," explained Gabriella wiping a tear from her face. It hurt Troy hearing there were people like that and seeing Gabriella upset. He put his hand on her arm.

"You didn't have to tell me that," said Troy as she rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She just shrugged at him and played with the edge of Natalia dress. She watched Natalia sleep peacefully in Troy's arms.

"Well she's lucky to have an aunt like you looking after her than have her mother looking after her any day," said Troy. Gabriella smiled, _maybe Troy was really changing._

"Thanks." Just then the front door opened and Lucille came in. Troy removed his hand from Gabriella's arm.

"Ah Gabriella your still here, you should have left earlier Troy would've handled the kids. It's late now and you have school tomorrow," said Lucille as she took her coat off.

"It's no problem. You do know that I love spending time with them," said Gabriella getting up and putting the toys back in the boxes.

"You don't have to do that," said Lucille and handed Gabriella some money. "This is for looking after them."

"I don't want the money. I was just helping out," said Gabriella.

"No you deserve it. You need the money for college," said Lucille, putting the money into her hand.

"I don't even know if I've got in any yet and I'll only be able to go if I get the scholarship," said Gabriella as she put on her jacket.

"You'll get in for sure," said Lucille. "It's dark out. Troy will drop you home."

"No that's fine. I'll be okay," said Gabriella. Troy got up but she stopped him. "No, it's fine Troy."

"No, I'll drop you home," said Troy as he handed Natalia to her and put his jacket on and took Natalia back.

"Fine then, see ya later, Lucille," said Gabriella as she walked out the door.

"Thanks again Gabi," said Lucille as closed the door. Lucille was right it was dark out and late. Troy followed Gabriella keeping Natalia close to him so she wouldn't feel the cool breeze. When they arrived outside of Gabriella's house, Troy handed Natalia to Gabriella to her.

"I hope I get the chance to see her again," said Troy.

"If you want to see her you can just call and I'll bring her to you or you come if it's possible," said Gabriella.

"Okay. So this is where you actually live?" asked Troy as he never known where her real home was.

"Yes it is. Thanks for bringing us home," said Gabriella as she tip-toed and kissed on the cheek. "That's from Natalia."

"Are you sure?" Troy smirked. Gabriella nodded.

"Nothing has changed between since this morning I still hate you as much as I had this morning. Bye Troy," said Gabriella happily as she opened the front door.

"It's good to know," said Troy and walked from her house.

----------------------------------------HSM----------------------------------------

Chad came up to rest of the gang in the hallway in front of Gabriella's locker.

"Hey Chad," said Gabriella as she took her books out of her locker and the rest of the guys greeted him.

"You guys looking forward to try outs?" said Chad as he spun his basketball on his finger. Nathan glared at him. Everything was fine for him he didn't have the captaincy taking off him; he didn't have to try out.

"The joy! Getting judged by Bolton if we can play to his greatness as we don't already get enough of that," yelled Nathan slamming his locker shut. Chad stopped spinning his ball and calmly said,

"Nathan, I was just asking, no need to bite man."

"Well no need to rub it in our face, that you don't need to try out as you were the best player on the team as Bolton says. I saw your face when he said it yesterday; you've already started to kiss up to him. You claim you haven't forgotten what he said but you've put that all in the past just by him bribing you by making you vice-captain," shouted Nathan as he moved closer to Chad.

"I'm not kissing up to him maybe if you gave him a chance or even get to know him, then you would understand him but as you're so self absorbed you just think about your self. And I wasn't bribed by him, I was voted by the old team yesterday. Bolton told me yesterday and to make sure this was true I phoned the team and they said yes. Also I put what he said to the past as he apologised for it yesterday," said Chad. When Troy was walking back from Gabriella's house, Chad had seen him and called over to the basketball court.

"_Hey Man," said Chad. He threw the ball into the hooped and scored._

"_How come you're out here, at this time?" said Troy taking the ball._

"_Anything's better then being at home," muttered Chad. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," said Troy, shooting the ball into the hoop._

"_Why did you say all those things to us before and now you suddenly the things you said mean nothing to you?" Troy looked at the ball in his hands and sat down on the floor._

"_It's complicated. It has lot to do with my past and then moving here. I think if I hadn't met someone then maybe I wouldn't have said all those things before to you lot like tramps and all the other things."_

"_It's because of Gabriella isn't it?" said Chad sitting down next to him. Troy looked up with wide eyes._

"_How did you know?" _

"_I've known since the day she came to stop when you were in a fight. She ran into me and Taylor after she had seen you and she just told us everything not caring who she was telling just wanting let it out. You should've seen her face; I had never seen her so broken apart. She was the toughest person I knew I thought it was impossible to break her but you did," said Chad. He looked at Troy, he swore he had just seen a tear on his face but it wasn't there anymore. Troy didn't say anything just sat there. After a couple of minutes he spoke up,_

"_I'm sorry. I never should have said any of the things to you or the others. The only real person I was really angry at was Smith as Gabriella chose him instead of me and I guess I was just selfish you were all close to her and she loved you and hated me. But that was my fault and I lost my chance and none of you should have had to bear my anger," apologise Troy. _

"_Dude I understand why you did it and I accept your apology. You must really have loved her?" said Chad._

"_I still do. Can please not tell anyone about what I've told you? I rather have Gabriella hate me than think I was jealous and wrong," said Troy._

"_I will but do think you'll be able to survive watching Nathan and Gabriella together and not telling her you love her?" _

"_I did it all last year and this year. I'll be fine," said Troy. For the rest of the night they talked about tryouts and other things that guys talk about. Chad had felt that he was wrong about Troy, he was a good guy and saw why Gabriella had fell in love with him. _

Nathan punched Chad in the face. "Whatever I don't care what he said to you. He's still stupid fucking dick to me," he said walking away from them. Chad held onto the side of his face. He tried to move his jaw but it hurt too much so he kept it still. Gabriella put her hand onto Chad's arm and said,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gabs, you should see if Nathan's okay," said Chad. Just than Troy came up to them and said,

"What happened?" Gabriella ignored him and said,

"I'm not going after him. His is a stupid jerk that really needs to stop thinking about his self."

"Smith did this?" asked Troy. Chad nodded.

"You need to put ice on that," said Gabriella pulling Chad with her to the nurse. "Bolton if you see Taylor tell her where Chad is." Chad stopped Gabriella and said,

"You can tell Taylor where I am and you can go talk to Nathan. Troy will take me to the nurse." Gabriella stared at Chad trying to let her do what she wanted but failed as usual.

"Fine I'll go. But if he touches you again your punching him back and your not going to stick up for him," said Gabriella.

"But it won't happen again," said Chad. Gabriella walked away sticking her tongue out at him. Troy turned towards Chad and said,

"You two are close aren't you?"

"Yes just like older brother who knows best but a sister who doesn't want to listen," said Chad as they walked to the nurse.

When Gabriella arrived at her class Taylor ran up to her.

"Is Chad okay? I heard what happened. Is he bleeding?" said Taylor as held onto Gabriella.

"Chad said he's fine and he isn't bleeding. Troy's taking him to the nurse to get some ice," said Gabriella hugging Taylor.

Five minutes before the end of the lesson Troy and Chad with an ice pack on his face walked into the class. Taylor ran out her seat and hugged Chad.

"Taylor I'm fine. Gabs did you talk to Nathan?" asked Chad.

"Puh-lease, I'm not going to talk to him," said Gabriella getting out her seat. As all four of them walked to their next class, Nathan glared at Chad and Troy acting like best friends. He noticed Gabriella was with them which made him angrier. She walked past him not taking any notice in him.

"Gabi, can I talk to you?"asked Nathan as he stood in front of her.

"No," said Gabriella and walked past him and joined the others. Nathan punched the locker, nothing was going his way since Bolton arrived but he wasn't going to let Bolton ruin his and Gabriella's relationship.

----------------------------------------HSM----------------------------------------

At lunch Troy walked over and sat at the empty table. His ran through the plans for tryouts in head. He was actually looking forward to them. A freshmen boy came up to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"What's up man?" asked Troy.

"Um well yesterday I didn't sign up for tryouts .... and well I wondering ... if I could tryout for the team?" asked the boy slightly shaking.

"Sure, I just need your name?" said Troy.

"Oh it's Junior Brown," said Junior.

"Oh okay," said Troy and then wondered if he was the same guy Tanya was talking about. "Are you going out with Tanya Walter?"

"Um no," said Junior blushing. "She's my best friend."

"My mistake I'll see at your tryouts then," said Troy.

"Yeah, bye," said Junior walking away from him.

"Troy!" someone yelled from behind him and saw Chad and Zeke calling him over. Troy shook his head and turned away. He was glad they had accepted him but didn't want any trouble if they became friends.

"Well dude if you ain't going to join us, then we'll join you," said Chad and sat down next to him followed by the rest of the gang even Sharpay and Gabriella.

"You guys didn't have to come and sit with me. I was fine here alone," said Troy.

"I told you he didn't want us here," said Sharpay getting up but Taylor pulled her down. At least Sharpay had not changed her feelings towards her him.

"We wanted to," said Zeke.

"Exactly now you have to bear our company everyday," said Chad pushing Troy shoulder.

"Tryouts means no dance rehearsals, doesn't it?" said Sharpay.

"Yeah," said Gabriella. "What days are guys going to be using the gym?"

"Well me and Chad thought that amount of training we will need means we will have to have training everyday," said Troy.

"WHAT!!" yelled Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor which took Troy by surprise.

"Then where are we supposed to rehearse?" asked Gabriella.

"Sorry I kind of forgot about the dance team," said Chad covering his ears just in case they yelled again.

"Why don't you rehearse during free period?" said Zeke.

"We only get two periods free in a week. Two hours isn't enough," said Taylor.

"As long as you don't bother the team you can share the gym with us on Mondays and you can have the gym during the free periods as well," Troy offered. "How about that?" The three of them huddled together and whispered. Troy looked at Chad, who shrugged and said,

"I don't understand the female mind."

"I heard that," said Taylor as they sat back up.

"Deal as long as you lot don't stare at us during rehearsals and don't annoy us," said Gabriella sticking her hand across the table. Troy smiled taking her hand and said,

"Deal and anyway if you distract the team we will kick you out the gym." Her hand was small and soft. It fitted perfectly into his hand.

"We'll see about that," said Gabriella smiling at him. Nathan was watching from across the cafeteria and wished he could break Troy's hand right now. But he had a plan to get Gabriella talking to him. He went over to her and kneeled behind her.

"Gabi," he said. Gabriella took her hand out of Troy's making his hand feel cold and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I acted like a..." Nathan was cut off.

"I'm not the one you have to say sorry to," she said looking at Chad.

"He's already apologised to me," said Chad.

"You said sorry to him so what, you punched him. Who the heck punches their friend?" said Gabriella.

"That's why I was saying I was a fool and I was just being selfish. Everything was going well for everyone else except for me and I forgot that I made you a promise about controlling my temper," said Nathan as he took her hands.

"Then why do you make promises if you can never keep them?" she asked. Usual she wouldn't compare her relationship with Troy with Nathan's relationship but know Troy was right there she couldn't help but think how Troy had always kept their promises.

"I know I'm stupid. But to help I wanted to give you this." Nathan took out a sliver locket out. "If I ever feel angry or know I'm going to do something I'll see you wearing this and it will remind not to do anything dumb."

"Aww," Sharpay said.

"I don't know Nathan," she said looking at the locket.

"Please Gabi. I love you and I hate us not speaking," said Nathan. Troy flinched Nathan had just said he loved her. Did she love him back? If she did, that meant she didn't love him anymore. Chad had noticed Troy flinch. He felt bad for him, that he had to watch all of this. He put his hand on Troy's shoulder as if he didn't have to stay. Troy wanted to stay to hear what she said but he didn't know what he would do if she said she loved him. He stood up, it was better if he didn't stay. Chad nodded at him as to say he understood and Troy walked away.

"Okay I accept your apology," said Gabriella, taking the necklace and putting it on. He kissed her gently on the lips and sat down next her.

"Thanks Gabi. It means the world to me," said Nathan putting his arm around her.

"You two are so cute together," said Sharpay. "Where did Bolton go?"

"Um he had to make sure the others that are helping us pick the squad are on there way," lied Chad. Gabriella knew exact reason why Troy had left.

----------------------------------------HSM----------------------------------------

Troy pulled his wife beater over his head and walked into the gym. In fifteen minutes the others would arrive and tryouts would begin.

"Thanks again man, for coming out here to help me," said Troy to the captain of the LA Lakers.

"No probs, Bolton. Anytime, I still haven't forgotten how you saved from losing a spot on the team," said Jordon Wilson.

"It was nothing, I just said that you were ill when you should have been at training instead of being in Spain on the beach," said Troy.

"I still can't believe they believed you," said Jordan.

"I was ten they didn't think I would be lying," said Troy. The gym door opened and Chad came in.

"Jordan this Chad the vice captain, Chad this..." Chad cut Troy off and said,

"I know who he is. Dude your amazing player," Chad said. Troy laughed.

"Thanks. I'll go see if coach is here," said Harry.

"How did you get the coach and captain of the LA Lakers here?" asked Chad.

"The coach was my dad's best friend and Jordan owed me a favour and they have a game against the Knicks this weekend anyway," said Troy.

"Gabs don't love Nathan," said Chad.

"What?" asked Troy. _She doesn't? _Troy thought.

"That's why you left; you thought she was going to tell Nathan she loved him. He's been saying he loves her since last spring but she hasn't said it back since doesn't feel the same way," said Chad.

"Oh," said Troy. He felt the happiness run through him. Nathan didn't deserve to be loved by Gabriella.

When everyone had arrived, Troy divided them into two groups. One group went off with Chad and Jordan to do conditioning and Troy stayed with Harry to see the guys play basketball and what skills they had. After two hours they swapped groups. There was a lot of talent in the school that had gone unnoticed which was now up to Troy and Chad to get noticed. The guys that couldn't keep up were eventually sent out but there were still too many to pick from. At the end of the tryouts all the guys waited in the gym to find out if they got into the team. Most of them were exhausted and in pain by the end of two hours but didn't give up as a basketball was the only they really had.

"So this is the final team?" asked Chad and Troy nodded as they walked back into the gym with Harry and Jordan. Troy stood on the bleachers with the team list.

"We've decided on the eleven players for the varsity team and the other eleven for junior varsity team," said Troy. "Only 22 of you lot will actually get into a team but I would like to thank you all for coming today and I'll like to thank Harry and Jordan for coming out here today and helping me and Chad chose the team." The whole of the gym cheered for them.

"Thanks guys, we'll be leaving now. Congrats to the guys that made the team," said Harry shaking Troy's and Chad's hand before they left.

"So the junior varsity team is ...," Chad read out the team list. Each one came up to the front as their name was read out. The team mainly had freshmen and sophomores but it had few juniors as well.

"Now the varsity team is me, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Marcus Thompson, Kenyon Willis, Damien Cruz, Jaden Brown, Greg Andrews, Micheal Carter, Nathan Smith..," said Troy the last name through his teeth. "... Felix Gomez and Junior Brown." Everyone clapped for them.

"The rest of you guys can leave and thanks for coming," said Chad. Once everyone had left gym Troy said,

"Basketball training will be held everyday after school from 3pm to 6pm. Miss more than two trainings without a reason your off the team. First match will be held on Friday against Jefferson. Any questions?"

"What are the conditions to be on the team?" asked Greg.

"You'll find them out next Monday. Anything else?" said Chad.

"Why is there a freshmen on the varsity squad shouldn't he be in junior?" said Nathan.

"It's mine and Chad's choice on who goes on each squad," snapped Troy. "And it doesn't make a difference on what year you're in if you're a senior or a freshmen; it's on how well you play and if you have a problem without you can quit the team." Nathan glared at him.

"Okay we'll see you guys tomorrow then," said Chad trying to stop them from getting into a fight. As everyone walked out the gym Junior stayed behind and sat on the bleachers.

"You coming man?" said Troy.

"I'll be out in a minute," said Junior. Troy went over and sat next to him.

"Is something wrong? Aren't you glad you made the team?" asked Troy.

"I'm extremely glad; it's just Nathan's right. I shouldn't be on the varsity team," said Junior. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to Nathan. Is he captain? No. I wasn't the only one who picked you. Chad, Harry and Jordan did. Harry knows what's best for a team and what types of players you need to make a top team so he wouldn't have chose you if didn't think you were right for the team ," explained Troy.

"I guess so," said Junior.

"Exactly coming lets go," said Troy standing up. Junior followed closing the lights as they left the gym.

**That's chapter seven for you guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I wasn't sure how many players you get in a whole basketball team. I only know how many players play on the court. So if any of you do know could you please tell me in your review? Thanks. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The first thing I need to tell you guys before you read the story is that I'm sorry I to have took so long. Every thing this year has been a bit of mess and I'm usually the one who isn't expected to be in a mess. But I had break and had time to think on my ski trip so I'll be able to write more frequently. Also I want to thank you guys for the reviews and I would like to thank **desperate dreams** for telling me how many players are in a basketball team. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Another rose was placed upon the coffin. And another person said a few words about his dad. Many people had arrived, but most of them Troy didn't recognise and he knew they were only there so they could say they had been at Jack Bolton's funeral and could tell their friends that they had attended. But few that he did recognise were close to his dad and were actual upset and had real tears falling down their cheeks, one of them being Harry who was sobbing quietly next to him. This irritated Troy, this was his dad's funeral and he hadn't cried once. It wasn't like he didn't care, he cared and missed him more then anyone here but he just couldn't show his emotions.

Troy pulled his blazer tighter around him; autumn was definitely on its way bringing the rain and cold with it. He wiped the rain drop that roll down his cheek and took step forward. It was his turn to give a speech about his dad. He didn't understand why he had to speak in front of everyone; it was for his dad and not for them. After placing a red rose on his dad's coffin, he began.

"Dad, you were one heck of a guy. You knew what everyone wanted and how to make them happy. At times I never understood you when I made I mistake which I deserved a punishment for, you would just say, _Forget it, it's the past now._ But you dad I can't forgot as you are the man I have become today so you'll be always be a part of me. Dad I stand here because of you I miss you but I still know you're in me. I love you. I know I have your blessing with me and I'll make you proud of my new start. I'll achieve what you wanted most from me." Troy stepped away from the coffin and walked to his original place.

It finally hit him, his dad was gone and he was alone. He felt a hand slip into his; he didn't need to look down to see whose it was. He recognized the soft, smooth small hand that he used to hold walking around in summer, the hand he used to stroke, and the hand that play with his hair. She knew he was hurting inside even if he wasn't crying. They had always been to read each other like a book.

Gabriella looked ahead as the priest read out lines from the Bible. Unlike everyone else Gabriella didn't stand under an umbrella, so her clothes and hair were drenched with rain water. She felt Troy's hand tense in hers and slightly let go. Maybe she shouldn't have put her hand in his but he was hurting inside and she wanted to reassure him he wasn't alone even if he didn't want her. She decided it would be best to let go and stand somewhere else. Slowly letting go of his hand, Gabriella turned her body away from him but stopped when she felt Troy's hand tighten around hers. She turned back and looked at Troy who was looking ahead. She had got through to him. He wore the look he had worn many times when he didn't want her to go. Chad also came up to him and put his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Are you okay, man?" Troy nodded stiffly. Chad removed his hand but remained by his side.

After the funeral Troy walked away from where his dad was now buried, with Chad and Gabriella at his side. She had removed her hand from Troy's when some men came up to him with Melissa.

"Are you coming back to school?" asked Chad taking his hood off. Troy sighed, only if he could. He had a board meeting so he could meet everyone and find out what was going on. Then he had to go to his apartment where people were coming to show their sympathy about his dad's death which he did not see the point to. He didn't want anyone one's sympathy. But the company insisted as it was publicity thing so he went along with it. Though he had said it was only going to last an hour and not any longer.

"No, I've got meeting which last two to three hours and then I have to go and see all my dad's friends but I should be back by two thirty the latest," explained Troy. "So please make sure the team does know practice is definitely one."

"I will," said Chad. Troy looked at Gabriella who had remained quiet since she got here. There eyes met. Gabriella knew he had been watching her. She smiled at him, just to tell him she was okay. Troy smiled at her for a moment and then turned away. "How are you guys getting to school?"

"That social worker is going to drop us off," said Chad. They stopped walking when they were outside the cemetery and back on the road.

"Okay so I'll see you guys later then," said Troy.

"Yeah are you coming Gabs?" asked Chad.

"Can I talk to Troy for a second?" she asked wringing some water out of her hair.

"Sure I'll meet you at the car," said Chad. She nodded at him and watched him walk away. She turned her body so she was in front of him and had his attention.

"Thank you," she finally said.

"What for?" asked Troy. Her hair was stuck all over her face and the piece of hair that would never stay behind her ear - which annoyed her – was at the front. He wanted to put it behind her ear but couldn't they had built up a wall to stop each other.

"Inviting me to come to your dad's funeral, I know I'm not your most favourite person but still thanks," she said. She had gotten really well with his dad and he had treated her like his daughter even after their break up.

"You were a special person to my dad even after we broke up and he would have wanted you here. And I wasn't going to allow our hatred for one another come in the way even though I stopped you talking to him before," Troy explained. She nodded; _Did we still hate each other?_

_Gabriella took a deep breath and stepped out of the bus. _He won't say anything, he won't say anything_, she repeated to her self. East High was going to play against West High. They had played before but it was the first time Troy was actually going to see her after 4 months and see her from the place she was from. She had found out early that Troy had become their captain and they were unbeaten this season. The thing she was most worried about was if Troy blurted out, them being together, this would ruin everything after her building her self back to normal._

"_Are you okay?" asked Nathan, wrapping his arm around her waist. This made her feel worse and more nervous. She wanted him to take his arm off her but it wasn't his fault, he just cared about her. Gabriella nodded. The atmosphere by the West High students was lively as normal or not livelier as they entered the school. Most of the students were heading towards the gym where many of their school mates had come to cheer. Nathan kissed her on her forehead before walking into the visitor changing room with the rest of the team and she left with the rest of the cheerleaders into the gym._

_Gabriella took a seat on the bleachers and put her head in her hands._

"_Gabi, are you okay? You look slightly pale," said Sharpay. "If you don't feel well, you should sit out." She stood up and took her jacket off and placed it on the bleacher._

"_I'm fine, just tried." Gabriella lied. "We should get ready as they'll be coming soon."_

"_Okay, but if you feel unwell, your stopping straight away. We can't have our captain injured," said Sharpay, bumping her hip with Gabriella's. She laughed lightly and turned around to find Taylor giving her the look that they needed to talk. She waited for Sharpay to go get the rest of the team ready before she spoke._

"_You're scared about seeing Troy?" said Taylor placing her hand on Gabriella's shoulder, pushing her down onto the bench so she was sitting down and sitting down herself._

"_Is it that obvious?" asked Gabriella. Taylor nodded. "I...it's...just so complicated. We haven't seen each other for months and last time we did it didn't end up so great. And I'm scared how he'll react to me. He may do some to Nathan as he hates him l because I chose Nathan instead of him."_

"_Gabi, if he cares for you like you told me he won't do anything to hurt you," said Taylor. Gabriella sighed._

"_I guess but he said he hated me and doesn't care for me." Taylor put her arm around her shoulder._

"_He said he's in love with and when you're truly in love with someone it doesn't just end like that," said Taylor. Gabriella hugged Taylor. "I hope your right, Tay." By the time they had rejoined the squad the East High basketball team had come out. They had received the usually cheer from there school and usually boos from West High. When West High's team came out, the same thing happened but vice versa. _

"_Troy's not with them," Gabriella whispered to Taylor as they shake their pom-poms. The lights went off which confused East High but made West High louder. _

"_He's new; he's the best and has been working it this season. It's our one and only Troy Bolton!" yelled the commentator. The spot lights landed in on Troy. There he was clapping along with West High. But it wasn't her Troy; it was the same Troy before she had met him. The lights had come back on. _

"_How the heck did you fall for him? He has jerk and player written all over him," said Taylor. Troy had rejoined his team and was coming towards them. _

"_He's changed. That's not the real him," said Gabriella. He led the team past them smirking at them. When his eyes met her the smirk fell off his face and anger replaced it. She could see his eyes were again cold and icy. She couldn't keep her eye connect without breaking down so she lowered her head and kept her eyes away from his. After all the team had walked past, did Gabriella lift her head. When she looked over to where West High were Troy's eyes had left her and was talking to one of the coaching staff. Jack was among them but unlike Troy, he smiled at her when he saw her. She smiled back before she turned back to her team. Well at least Jack wasn't mad at her._

_----------------------------------------HSM----------------------------------------_

_During the game Gabriella had caught Troy several staring at her after doing something like saying something harsh or fouling the other team. It made her feel sick and disgusted. She wanted to get away from there before Troy did anything dangerous. But she couldn't. Gabriella moved along with the rest of the team as they cheered and encouraged their. She could feel her head becoming light and dizzy until she stumbled and bumped into Taylor then fell onto the floor. No one had noticed except the girls next to her. Taylor helped her onto the bench and passed her water from the team's water container. _

"_Gabi, you're sitting out for the rest of the game," said Taylor. "You've seriously over worked your self." _

"_Taylor I just want to get out of here and go home," said Gabriella putting her head in her hands. "I think I'm going to step outside for a while until I can clear my head." _

"_Do you want me to come?" said Taylor. "What if you faint again?" _

"_No you stay; the team needs all the cheering they can get. I'll be fine," said Gabriella getting up and leaving the gym._

_After clearing her head up, Gabriella walked through the corridors as she didn't want to return to the gym quite yet. _

"_Gabriella!" she heard someone yell her name from behind her and saw Jack coming up to her with Troy slowly walking behind him._

"_Hi Mr Bolton, Troy," she whispered the last bit and kept her eyes on Jack and not Troy but she couldn't help sneak a look at him. He hadn't changed a bit except for his hair that was longer and came slightly over his eyes. His features had become sharper which made him look much hotter than before._

"_Hi Gabriella and since when do you call me Mr Bolton?" asked Jack. Gabriella rubbed her arm and looked at the ground. "You still have the right to call me Jack. So how have you been?"_

"_I've been good. How about yourself?" she asked, ignoring the glare she was getting from Troy._

"_Good but I've been better. When you're coaching a team of teenage boys, your stress never ends," said Jack. Gabriella giggled making Troy snort at her._

"_Troy why don't you join the rest of the team?" said Jack looking at his son. Gabriella hoped Troy would go away as she couldn't take pressure she was getting from him being down. Troy slightly brushed past Gabriella sending the same chills down both of them which they hadn't felt for the past 4 months. He turned around slightly to face her and she swore she saw her Troy again but it went when turned around._

"_The reason why I sent Troy away is because I wanted to talk to you, Gabriella," said Jack as he took a seat on the bench outside the classroom. She sat down beside him._

"_About what?" _

"_Well when you and Troy broke up I never got the chance to talk to you." Jack started. "Unlike Troy, I'm not angry about what you did; I'm actually quite proud and happy about what you did. You brought out the real Troy which no one had been able to do including me and Stefanie knew Troy would never had let you in so she had made you lie about you being rich. The only thing that went wrong was Troy was too stubborn not listen to why you did it or I think you two would still have been together."_

"_How did you know about it being Stefanie's plan?" asked Gabriella._

"_Stefanie had come the next day after Troy broke up with you that it was her fault for you lying but Troy didn't listen and left but she told me and I thought what she did was right," explained Jack. "And any way I think you were far too good for those rich kids Troy hangs out with and you look like you belong with East High and your friends. Their very lucky to have you Gabriella and never you forget that. Soon enough Troy will realise what he has lost and come back too you."_

"_Troy won't come back to me because he knows I have a boyfriend now," said Gabriella feeling ashamed of her self. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't know you were over Troy," said Jack._

"_I'm not I thought getting back with Nathan would but it hasn't," said Gabriella._

"_You still love him?" asked Jack. "You don't have to answer that, if you don't want." _

"_No it's okay. I do still love him, that's why it feels strange being with Nathan," said Gabriella but she didn't tell Jack that at the same time she hated Troy._

"_I've had the same feeling before but Nathan looks like a great guy who will take care of you," said Jack putting his hand on her head. At times Gabriella envied Troy. He had such a great dad but he didn't appreciate him. "We really should get back to the gym. Your team will be wondering where you are." They both stood up and started walking._

"_If you ever need someone to talk to or any fatherly advice you can always call me. Just because you and Troy aren't together we can't talk," said Jack. _

"_I know. I'm not going back to the gym right now. I need to go to the girl's room," said Gabriella._

"_Oh okay well it's straight down that corridor and to the left," said Jack. "It was good to see you again."_

"_You too Jack," said Gabriella as she turned onto the corridor Jack had told her to go down. She smiled to herself, it had been great to been able to talk to Jack and knowing not everyone was mad at her. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her hand and pull her into a classroom. Her body was pushed against a desk and she felt another body press against hers. She was about to scream when she recognised the familiar breath against her face. It was Troy. She could just make out his eyes and face as there was only the moonlight that lit up the classroom. His hands lent against the table either side of her, caging her as well his legs kept both sides of her._

"_What the heck do you think you're playing at?" Troy whispered harshly at her. _

"_I'm not playing at anything." Gabriella replied in the same tone as Troy._

"_I heard everything you said to my dad. It's all lies, you don't love me you never did so why are you lying to my dad?" asked Troy._

"_I did love you," said Gabriella leaning closer to Troy making him groaning slightly. "I still do but I hate you as well."_

"_Shut your bullshit," yelled Troy. "It was all part of your game and I fell for it but my dad doesn't believe it and now you're using him." Gabriella pulled Troy's basketball shirt so his face was down to hers._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP TROY AND STOP BEING SUCH A JERK! I LOVE YOU! THERE WAS NO GAME!" Gabriella shouted knowing no one could hear them. Tears leaked out of Gabriella's eyes as she clung onto his shirt and lowering her head and leaning it against his chest. Troy's face softened at the sight of the girl he loved crying in front of him. He pulled her hands off his chest and wiped her tears from her face. Troy lifted her chin up so his eyes met her eyes even if she didn't want them to. She hesitated as she lifted her hand but relaxed as her finger touched his face and cupped the side of his face. He sighed as he leant against her hand. This was why she didn't understand him he was mad at her and hated her but acted his self again when she touched him or was upset. _

_Troy took her hand and kissed her palm then her fingers then wrist. He placed her onto the table she had been leaning against and kissed her. It was slow, gentle and perfect when it should that have felt wrong. It made her want to cry, she was suppose to be cheering for Nathan who cared for her and had never hurt her as much as Troy had but she was with Troy who had ruined her life and broken her heart though she didn't want to leave him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him while his other hand held her hand and stroked it. Her other hand clung onto his shirt so she knew she had him there and he wasn't going anywhere. Slowly his tongue snaked his way into his mouth without her stopping him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted to push him away but couldn't resist him. Then she thought clearly of what she was doing, she was cheating on Nathan. Her legs dropped to the side of Troy and her hand released his shirt. The other hand loosened in Troy's hand. Troy's lips pulled away from her with smirk on them._

"_You seemed to have realised what you were doing?" said Troy. Gabriella nodded. He pushed the table slightly away from him and moved back. "If you don't want your precious boyfriend to find out what just happened here, don't come any where near my dad and I will find out if you have." He turned around but stopped when Gabriella's hand grabbed his._

"_Did that kiss mean anything to you?" she whispered. Troy snorted._

"_Of course it didn't." And he walked out of the room._

_After that Gabriella didn't go back to the gym and waited for her school outside. She never told anyone that she had ran into Troy. Nathan had come out with blood nose and bruised stomach and she had found out that he had got into a fight with Troy. She knew she was the cause of this but she couldn't tell him._

"Why did you ask Chad to come?"

"Because I wanted him to, he's become an actual friend which I've never really had," said Troy. Gabriella shifted her weight onto the other foot.

"Do you actual consider Chad your friend?"

"Yes I do. What's with all the questions any way?" said Troy running his hands through his hair.

"Nothing, just making sure, anyway thanks again for inviting me," said Gabriella and tiptoed to kiss Troy on the cheek. "We'll see you later." She ran down the road looking back at Troy once. He touched his cheek where she just kissed him. Was she beginning to like him again? Had she forgotten there was a person that stood between them? Nathan.

"Troy, come on we've got an half and hour till the meeting starts," shouted Chris from behind. He stared where Melissa's car had been for a moment then went over to Chris.

-----------------------------------HSM----------------------------------------------

Gabriella thanked Melissa for the lift and followed Chad into East High. She sighed with relief when she left Melissa's car. She thought Melissa was going to ask how she knew Troy but she hadn't. It wasn't that she didn't trust Melissa, she was her social care worker as well but she didn't know they had dated and she didn't want any more people to know.

"Second period is nearly over so why don't we head to the library as we have free period next?" Chad suggested.

"Sure but can we go to my locker first? I need to put my coat away," said Gabriella. Chad nodded and followed her. She knew that Chad knew something was on her mind as he wouldn't quite staring at her and giving her the look that told she should tell him what's wrong. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the library.

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Troy?"

"No nothing happened between us," said Gabriella as she took her usual seat in the library. She always came here if she wanted to be away from everybody. "Its well, something to do with what Troy said. He considers you his friend; do consider him to be your friend?"

"You're worried that he'll hurt people's feelings here like he did to you?" said Chad. Gabriella sighed and nodded. "I do consider him as my friend. I think he is changing from his old self but then again I don't know him as well as you do. When you were with him did he change just the way he is know.

"Yeah, he was more of a person to others then he was before but that didn't stop him being rude to some people. One small spark can change him back to the way he was, it happened once when I was with him before we broke up. That's why I'm worried."

_Gabriella leaned to the side as Troy's lips travelled up her neck. Troy sucked in between her collarbone making her moan into his ear. She could feel him smiling against her neck. He lifted her off the couch, wrapping her legs around his waist, without removing his lips from her. By the time they were in his room, Troy's lips had returned to hers and her head was against his pillow. There was something different about the way he kissed her or just acted towards her. It was different from anyway or anyone had made her feel. She was special and amazing at the same time. Her friends made her feel special but this was total different version of special. He could sit there of hours just watching her do her own stuff without saying a word or moving. The ice glass that once covered his eyes had been broken and let her see the emotion in his eyes. He had made her forget all of the horrible things Clarissa had said to her, that used to eat her up, now were just words._

_His t-shirt lay on the floor now. Gabriella's hands left Troy's hair and ran her fingers down his chest then his six-pack. Troy groaned at her gentle touch which sent chills through his body. He took both of her arms and pinned them down, either side of her and kissed her on her jaw. _

"_Troy this unfair," she moaned as she tried to get her hands out of his. Troy looked at her and smirked. _

"_Get that stupid smirk off your face." He chuckled and kissed her neck. Slowly he moved so his face was above her stomach. With his chin he lifted the hem of her shirt and kissed her midriff making her sigh. She closed her eyes feeling every kiss of his against her skin. Her released her arms and pulled her t-shirt up. Gabriella wanted his lips on hers so she pulled him by his collar and back onto her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. After several minutes of non stop kissing, Gabriella pulled away to catch her breath but he didn't stop kissing her gentle on her lips and neck. _

"_God... I...love ...you," he said in between in each kiss. Gabriella froze underneath him, had he really just said those words. They had been together for month but was that long enough to fall in love. She felt differently when she was with him but was it love? She needed to think about this and it was best she was away from him. Gently she pushed him away from her and got off his bed._

"_Brie, where are you going?" asked Troy, grabbing her hand so didn't try to get away. " Is this about what I said cause if it is you should know I do actually mean it. I love you." Gabriella closed her eyes. How many times was he going to tell her? "I had planned on telling her in a different way but I couldn't keep it in." She pulled her strap of tank top's back up which Troy had pushed down earlier. _

"_I have to go," she said pulling her hand out of Troy's and running away from him picking her shoes up on the way._

"_Gabriella!" Troy yelled. She could hear footsteps behind her and she knew he was following her. When she got to the elevator the door opened immediately and closed before Troy got to her. She walked back till her back touched to the wall and she slid down and sat on the floor. She winced as she heard troy punch the elevator door from above. How could she tell him she loved him when she wasn't sure? And if she did and told him then it would make it harder to tell him the truth about her._

_---------------------HSM----------------------_

_Gabriella placed her empty hot chocolate mug into the sink. After leaving Troy's apartment, she had decided to go to Stefanie's suite. She had told Stefanie what had happened between the two of them and that she needed time alone. Stefanie had agreed to let Gabriella spend the week with her and her family in their New Hampshire house. They talked about if she did love him and Gabriella had answered with saying she was unsure. Stefanie had said it was best she stay away from Troy and enjoy her self and see what she felt. The door bell rang and Stefanie got up._

"_I'll go and see who it is." Gabriella jumped when she heard the voice from the door. She hid behind the wall and listened to Troy and Stefanie._

"_Has Brie been here?" asked Troy as he walked into her suite. Gabriella could tell by his voice he was concerned an upset. He turned around so his back was to her._

"_No, why?" said Stefanie._

"_That's none of your business," snapped Troy._

"_You don't need to be so rude. Maybe that's why Gabriella left you," Stefanie remarked._

"_Fuck you and Gabriella hasn't left me. I'm still with her," growled Troy. _

"_Well then why are you looking for her? You must have done something for her not to be with you," said Stefanie. Gabriella slapped her forehead, _What was she doing?

"_Like I said it's none of your business," spat Troy. "If you see Brie, tell her we really need to talk." Troy slammed the door as he left. _

"_What the heck were you doing?" said Gabriella coming out from behind the wall. "You know I never left him."_

"_I know but he doesn't know that. If I provoke him I will keep him away from us," said Stefanie, putting her arm around Gabriella's shoulder._

"_You better be right," she said. _

"_I'm always right," said Stefanie. "But did you notice one thing? Troy's back to his original rude self."_

"_I know it scares me," whispered Gabriella._

"_You'll have to think about what you feel very quickly before Troy does something stupid. Gabi you've become a drug to him and he's addicted to you and longer you stay away from him the angrier he'll get," explained Stefanie. Even though she didn't want to admit this she knew it was true._

_-----------------------------HSM----------------------------------_

_Troy walked through the crowds of people at Stefanie's mum's party, looking around hoping to find Gabriella. He hadn't seen her since Tuesday evening. He had tried to call her but then he found her phone in his bedroom. He loved her and he knew for sure that she loved him so why couldn't she just except it and tell him. The theme for the party had been white so was the dress code. He didn't want to dress up to much but he still wanted to look good. So he had decided to wear a white t-shirt, with an unbuttoned Armani shirt on top along with white trousers. For shoes he had gone with a pair of Italian slip on. _

_He dug his hands in his pockets as he walked through of girls ignoring the looks he was getting from them. And then he saw her coming down the concrete stairs. Her face had her normal smile on it but her eyes were upset and he knew he was the cause of this. Her hair was kept up in a messy hair bun with sliver clips giving it a certain shape. A few curls were kept out along with her fringe. She had a white sleeveless floor length dress which trailed behind as she walked. The dress was tightened around her waist with a white ribbon with was tied at the back and flowed down. There was ruffled fabric around the neckline and small rhinestones at the front. Her dress was backless until the straps met up with the tied ribbon.(**Picture of dress in profile both front and back)** She looked amazing. Troy moved his gaze to the person next to her, it was Eric Waldrof, Stefanie's cousin. Gabriella's arm was linked with his. Troy clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Why was Gabriella with that bastard? _

_Troy hated Eric more than any other guy. His anger took over him and pushed people to get to them. As he walked towards them he saw Eric put his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. Gabriella tried to move away but she was struggling to get out of his grip. Troy went up to him and shoved him away from her. Troy brought his fist up to Eric's face and punched him hard on his mouth and jaw._

"_Troy!" Gabriella yelled, pushing him away from Eric. Luckily for them no one was around where they stood or they would have been thrown out. _

"_What the heck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" said Troy, taking deep breaths to control his self. _

"_Your girlfriend! She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend," said Eric. He held his jaw and mouth to stop the blood spluttering on his clothes. A smirk appeared on his face and he said, "I think she must be bored of you and she found something in me that she could actual fun with." Troy moved Gabriella out of his way and hurled himself towards Eric. Before Troy got to Eric he punched him in his face. This didn't stop Troy from going towards him. Neither one of them stopped until Craig had come over with Stefanie and pulled Troy away from Eric._

"_Do you plan on ruining my mum's party?" yelled Stefanie._

"_He started it," said Eric like a five year old._

"_You're the one who was touching Gabriella," said Troy. He looked around, and he noticed Gabriella was no where to be seen. "Where did Brie go?" _

"_After she told me what was going on, she left us to it," said Craig letting go of Troy. Troy walked past Stefanie._

"_Where are you going? I haven't finished here," said Stefanie._

"_Babe, let him go," said Craig._

_-----------------------------HSM-------------------------------_

_Gabriella walked through the rows of trees that were planted at the back of the garden away from the party. The sun was lower in the sky now. She wiped her tears away. She hadn't cried for over five years and now there she was there crying over at someone's party because of a boy. She had walked away after telling Craig. However much she wanted to stop herself and be there with Troy, she couldn't. It hurt her to see him like that. She thought he had changed and learned to control her anger but she was wrong. _

_Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer into someone's chest. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar lips against her neck and shoulder. "I've missed you." Gabriella wanted to yell at him but couldn't as the only thing that was she could think about was being in his arms again. "You look beautiful, Brie."_

"_I missed you too," whispered Gabriella. Troy spun her around so she was face to face with him but she kept her eyes away from him. _

"_Babe have you been crying?"asked Troy pulling her closer to him and stroking her cheek. He knew that if she was crying he must have done something hurtful as she hadn't cried in years. _

"_What you do think, Troy? You made me think you had changed but you haven't Troy. I trusted you and I thought you weren't like others, making promises that should be kept but aren't," said Gabriella, pulling away from Troy and stepping away from him. "You may not care about me but I do care about you and it hurts to see you get into a fight." The tears had appeared again in her eyes. Troy grabbed her arm, without hurting her pulled her back towards him and pinned her against the tree. Gabriella gasped as she saw the new bruises and the cut across his face. _

"_Don't you ever say I don't care about you. I care about you more than any person in the world or otherwise I wouldn't have let you into my life. I was careless right then and got into the fight but that was only because I was trying to defend you. My anger took over the better part of me since I was angry at my self for losing you. I'm sorry but don't say I don't care about you. I love you!" Troy explained placing his hand on her cheek._

"_Troy don't say those words," she whispered._

"_Why not that is how I feel about you," said Troy._

"_How do you know what loving is? You never loved any one," said Gabriella, taking Troy's hand away from her face._

"_Because I know it is. When I met you the first time I thought you were beautiful but I thought you were like all the other girls but then I realised you were different when I talked to you during Chris party and I wanted to get to know you. You weren't a girl who wanted to be noticed but I noticed you. I wanted to kiss you but you didn't want cause you weren't a girl who wanted to mess around with guys. All of these things made me want to spend all my time with you and it never has to be doing anything special, it's just being with you. And being with I realised that I could tell you anything and you wouldn't think of me as some kind of loser, you would take everything I said seriously. Also you were able to trust me about things which you don't seem to tell people about either and it makes me feel like I belong as you trust which a lot of people don't do. Everything about you makes me want you more and love you more," Troy finished off with. His hands had again cupped her face. Gabriella's voice got stuck in her throat. She was amazed at what Troy had just said. _

"_But Troy we're sixteen, you don't fall in love when you're sixteen," said Gabriella._

"_Brie I know for thing that age does not matter and neither does how long you've been with someone," said Troy. Gabriella leant her head against Troy's chest._

"_I still don't know. I need some time to think about it," said Gabriella. _

"_You can have all the time that you need as long as it doesn't mean we're broking up?" said Troy. _

"_We never broke up," Gabriella said. "But it doesn't mean you're forgiven." _

"_I know," Troy answered seriously, knowing she wasn't joking._

**I know this chapter has been long but it isn't finished, it's only the first part of chapter 8. The flashbacks went longer that anticipated but I wanted them in but if you guys think I shouldn't really have them then please tell me. Also I promise you there are no flashbacks in the second part of this chapter. Please R&R!**


End file.
